


My Only Hope

by Exosaranghae614



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hyung Kink, Incest, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exosaranghae614/pseuds/Exosaranghae614
Summary: Foreword:Where Baekhyun gets adopted by his Sunbae .
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, Thankyou for checking out my Story !!its my first attempt with Chanbaek Fanfiction !! Hope you all enjoy reading it !!  
> i always imagined this au in the particular scenario  
> Plz let me know what you feel about it!!

**Baekhyun’s POV**

“Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday to our dearest Youngnim” I hear the distant rustling of shoes, they’ve blindfolded me this time, no matter how much I try his gang members won’t loosen their grip on my arms.

“Ya! Leave me alone, what do you want”, I plead.

“Keep this bastard’s mouth shut; keep him still until Youngnim comes-! Oh! Here he comes ya Youngnim-ah Happy Birthday, what took you long my friend look at what present we’ve got you!

Jihoon harshly pulls at the blindfold; my body is shaking looking at Youngnim’s blank reaction, he’s so unexpected

Suddenly, Jihoon pushes me to kneel in front of Youngnim “Step one: Crack the Eggs’ he speaks with his annoying nasal accent. Four eggs come flinging at the crown of my head dripping in all over my face

“ Step 2: Pour lots and lots of flour “ this time it is not Jihoon it's Shi Yaan who empties a packet of flour.

“Ya! Stop it! Why are you doing this to me” I try to speak as stably as possible, hoping they don’t sense the shakiness in my voice. I don’t want to cry in front of these jerks but I can’t stop my eyes from watering as they splash a bottle of eel fish sauce all over my head and my uniform, MY UNIFORM, I started worrying about yet another music that’s waiting for me at home.

“It would have been even better if there were some candles “speaks Youngnim, the unbothered, still expression brings chills down my spine.

Suddenly he smirks “Thanks Guys, it’s been a while since I had so much fun, he speaks in his so-called cool tone.

I’m left there soaked in the stinking mixture they poured on me, no matter how I try to wipe it off from my eyes the sauce causes more irritation somehow with slightly opened eyes I make my way to wash up and change into gym clothes when I bump into someone taller than me, I apologize and quickly usher my way, I don’t know why but I still feel someone’s gaze on me.

**Third Person POV**

Baekhyun has to dresses his gym clothing and enters the class politely bowing at the homeroom teacher while she carries on with class, while everybody makes a big show of recoiling at him for stinking from the fish sauce. He ignores Youngnim’s gang snickering at him and sits next to his partner. Her teacher pulls him aside after class to ask why he’s always in gym clothes and whether he’s being bothered, but doesn’t press when Baekhyun lies that nobody’s doing anything.

While Baekhyun walks back to his classroom he’s left completely adrift while everyone throws sarcastic gaze at him, enjoying at his misery.

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

I look through my binoculars from the porch of my house to check on Psycho Uncle.

“Shit! Can’t see anything, he always draws the curtains”. I try to enter the house as quietly as possible. I look through the shelves a small part shared between our entrance and main room

The freak is busy playing video games on my mom’s computer, I didn’t notice since hunger is killing me unknowingly, I bump into a small plastic lamp which I had as a child which is now on the floor, scared I look towards him while he pauses his video game ….

…..

“Oppa, why don’t you leave him to be, I don’t want school authorities to get to know about this, anyway that homeroom teacher suspects something”

Mom…

“I'm sorry that I have a child …I’ll tell him not to anger you in anyway ….she trails off

“Oppa look at me, I promise I’ll drop him at some orphanage or something ... we will have a child of our own ...”

“Aishhh” I hear Uncle slamming the door and leaving followed by my mom shouting and calling for him.

Sigh.

I hear mom sobbing, I sit up from my sleeping bag it hurts everywhere, I try to stand slowly and go to her.

“Mom, I’m sorry...”I whisper to her.

“Yah! Go away, I don’t want to see you right now, go away where I can’t see your face”

Controlling warm tears from spilling I walk back to my sleeping bag near the kitchen.

I sleep with a hungry stomach once again that night; I cuddle against the only stuff toy I ever owned given to by my grandmother when I used to live with her,

“Granny …I miss you ...”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol’s POV**

“Master Chanyeol, Wake Up you’re late!!!”

“Uggh five more minutes auntie, I couldn’t sleep a wink last night”

“No dear, you have hardly any time left, if you don’t leave in fifteen minutes you will miss the School Bus”

“Oh no”

I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and while sloppily stepping out in my uniform, fortunately my bag was packed.

“Master Chanyeol take this, I’ve packed some toast for you eat this in the school bus, Ok “

I flashed thumbs up to auntie and run out, School bus driver stops at the T – point near my house I quickly enter the bus and take my seat near the window, Next time I should really set a time to have these deep case – related conversation with dad probably weekends would be the best.

“Ah my iPod”

‘Morning Chanyeol-ah” waved my friend Kim Jongin

“Morning Jong in-ah” I replied absentmindedly

‘What are searching for chinguyaa... you know usually it’s me misplacing and losing my stuff...yah are you getting such habits from me hehe ”

“Aigoo Jong in--”

“Is this yours...uh Sunbaenim ...?”

I look up to see a short looking guy with droopy eyes does he know me?

“Oh, I must’ve dropped it while entering, thank you ...your name?

“Baekhyun ... I’m in 7th grade ” he replied forcing a smile

He seemed younger for a 7th grader though

“Nice to meet you, I’m Park Chanyeol, 9th grade”

I approach him to shake hands which he did smiling softly.

I’ve noticed him on the bus a few times; he always seems to be sitting alone kind of in his own bubble.

“Chanyeol- ah let's go we’ve reached” Jong in shouted.

I guess I was too engrossed noticing Baekhyun I didn’t realize we reached; Baekhyun was checking his bag before leaving.

“See you later,” I said waving towards him

“Ok Sunbaenim” he replied bowing a little

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

My body still aches from yesterday; I slowly climb into the school bus as when I see an iPod with a red –orangish metallic cover lying on the low floor of the bus.

I bend to pick it up, even while bending my right side hurts, Aiggo...

I see one guy at the far end of bus searching for something, I assume this is his 

Uh should I addresses him as sunbae, he does seem like one

“Is this yours um...? Sunbaenim”

He immediately looked up; he had friendly features apart from that right now he looked like a confused puppy with elfish ears.

The entire interaction he was quite polite and nice

I guess he is one of the first persons who spoke with me like that ever since I’ve joined middle school.

The entire day went by as usual without any trouble; fortunately those bullies were at bay for now.

**Third-person Pov**

Baekhyun’s entire world revolved around trying to survive from the daily trials he had to undergo to live a normal life like every middle schooler did, at times he realized he didn’t have any friends he could go to, every time he would make one somehow they would either find him too boring or weird even shabby. There were times which happened to frequently that he did not have any explanation of why he had marks, why he would look tired or why his nails weren’t cut properly. That was when Baekhyun decided that he was maybe better off without a company better than opening your heart to people who would love to create gossip about the low moments of your life. He had shut down himself from mingling with classmates, he had stopped trying to portray an image as people around had already done that part, no matter how hard he tries, he would always remain an object of criticism.

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

“Ya Park Chanyeol” its Minseok, he is one of the most intelligent kids in our class but there is a thing about him he would always study and then would convince others to hang out with him after studying

But this time I won’t fall into his trap

“Uh Minseok-ah” I replied

“I was thinking lets all of us hang out at Noraebang today ..hm what do you think ?”

“Uh I actually have some work, you know right my dad is a prosecutor and he gives me some knowledge sessions and all”

“Hmm”

“Yeah ... it's one of those nights Seok-ahh, Next time we will hang out next for sure”

I said while showing him thumbs up with both my hands.

“Araseo but next time I won’t let you go okay “

He said pointing his index finger giving me the “eye –look” those cat eyes

“Alright my friend ”

I waved him bye and went my way.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

“Student"

“Yes Granny”

“Here distribute these Minho got them printed today only, make sure people don’t throw away immediately after they distribute, Ok?”

“Yes, I understood “I replied in a diligent manner

“I don’t understand why you are working part-time you’re just a middle schooler, also I’m not paying you so much ...so why”

“Ah, Granny I won’t work every day here it’s just for few hours, My mom works a bit late so I just feel a bit lonely… um, I’ll go back before dinner time” also to protect myself from the psycho uncle who can’t help himself from hitting me just cause I’m young and weak.

“Ok, don’t stay here for too long alright,” she said cautiously

I nod back with a small smile and start with distributing the flyers

“Anneoyanghaseyo, Please come to our restaurant! We have a discount”

“Please come to our restaurant! We have the best samgyeopsal!”

This is surely not the easy job I guessed it would be, everyone was receiving and throwing them either in front of me or in the dustbin close by...aigoo if Granny sees this she will surely discourage me to come from tomorrow …

“Hey Kid!” I turned at the voice it was Minho “Yeah Hyung”

“Only give these pamphlets to the target audience like high school students or college students or couples, they might turn up as they are always on a lookout for good places ... Alright “

“Yes, Fighting!!” I replied in an ambitious manner

“Fighting!” Minho Hyung chuckled

I went on distributing for a while when I saw a familiar face near the convenience store, I’ve seen him somewhere oh... its Sunbae

I guess I stared for a while that we locked eyes, I immediately look away I guess he will not recognize me like this.

“Oh Baekhyun-ah” he waved towards and came jogging to where I was standing

He is wearing gym shorts and a loose shirt with a cap; he looks nice like this maybe because he is not wearing our usual school uniform

“Hi! Sunbae” I smiled and bowed

“Hey, you don’t have to be so polite,” he said while patting me on my shoulder

“So... You’re working? “ 

I nodded in response.

“Aren’t you too young kiddo?”

“Ah sunbae I’m just passing time, cause no one is there at home ... so I thought I can help the old Granny here ..”

“Ohh I see, won’t you give me one” he teased while pointing at the pamphlets in my hands

“Oh I was going to give you here you go”

“Sunbae .. Do you live nearby ...?”

“I live in the other neighborhood I was just cycling and exercising at the playground nearby so I dropped in here to have something” he replied while looking at the flyer in hand.

“Would you like to have something? Here “I said while pointing at Granny’s small restaurant

“Sure why not but not too heavy “he replied waving his hands in the air

While I lead him inside the restaurant through the plastic curtains in the entrance

He asked if I lived close by too, which I felt too insecure to share but if I suddenly try to change the topic he will sense it, without overthinking much I simply nod.

“Sunbae what will you have ...ramyeon or something light?” I asked

“Ah... I’ll have Banana milk and rice cake” he answered quickly

‘Ok, I’ll get it for you!”

“Baekhyun ... what will you have”

I’m hungry too but I feel too embarrassed as I don’t have the money to buy... so I just reply “I’m not so hungry”

“No No, take something you must be tired ... Take something ... My treat!”

“No ... sunbae its ok...” I tried voicing out in a small voice but he gave me a persuasive look.

“Ok, I’ll get myself something”

I get him what he ordered and take the same for myself.

We settle down and eat quietly “Sunbae don’t you stay back for studies “

“I do sometimes, but I prefer self –study at home more “

Suddenly he glances at my worn-out digital wristwatch, his fingers brush my wrist to check the time.

I feel warm at the sudden touch at my skin 

“Kiddo isn’t it quite while you‘re out “

Oh No... They’ll be so mad at me...or would they... they don’t care anyway

“Y-yes it’s been a while I’ll hurry Sunbae ... Thank you for the treat” I stammered weirdly and bowed.

He gets up along with me,

“Should I drop you, it’s quite dark “

“No its alright, Sunbae you’re getting late as well I’ll go on my own “I replied quickly and smiled at him.

He is so good-natured, we barely knew each other and he treated me. I stand there to wave at him while he leaves.

I check the time... my gosh it’s quite late

I quickly inform Granny and leave before that she gives me some food for my work.

“You’ve worked hard “

“Thank you So Much “I reply and give a 90-degree bow

“Aigoo go quickly your parents will be worried “she said while patting my back.

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

After studying for while I went to cycle and work out for a while when I coincidently met the short kid I met recently, he seems to live quite differently than the kids around his age he never seems to joke, always he is one-two goody shoes.

I couldn’t get off the look he had when I checked the time on his wristwatch

He looked so unsettled, his expressions etched with worry which he immediately covered up with his usual polite façade.

When I offered to drop him he panicked... I guess he was quite sensitive with the matter related to his house, well some people are, and he is sure quite mature

But as it is said Curiosity kills the cat, I couldn’t resist following him because first, it was quite late and second I was curious to know.

I observed from far how quickly he ran after the restaurant owner handed him some food

I slowly cycled behind him; he was running like someone was chasing him despite of the darkness the streets were filled with.

Suddenly, Baekhyun fell and scraped his knee I had an urge to help him but then I didn't wanna show up all of a sudden and out myself.

He slowly gets up sadly, he picks up the remaining packed food which didn’t spill I assume he spilled some curry 

“Aigoo poor kiddo he spilled on himself too” I whispered to myself

My instincts told me he had reached his house I parked my cycle near the turn stood and I saw him as he walked dragging one of his legs.

Next thing I saw was something, that I couldn’t believe my own eyes

Someone in black attire with messy black hair coming out of the door and pulling his ears harshly and leading him inside, while Baekhyun bit his own sleeve to muffle his scream

Horrified, I couldn’t move my body from there, I felt so shaky, I forced myself and leaned against the wall and breathed out the breath I didn’t know I was holding

“Baekhyun who are you leaving with?”

“Was that his Dad?”

These were some unanswered questions to which I have to find the answer

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

Shaken up from a few moments before, I try to concentrate on the road and reach home as soon as possible, dinner time is already over.

I should’ve called and told but I lost track of time ….

“Chanyeol-ah, Look at the time, Son”

It seems like Dad had been waiting for me for a while.

“Sorry Dad, Something came up___

“But still you should’ve informed me that you will be coming late” Dad cuts me off mid-sentence exasperatedly.

“Yes Dad, I should’ve been more responsible... Sorry “I rub my hands and give him puppy eyes, it works most of the time.

“Alright, but next time you will be grounded if you repeat this behavior” I nod insincere manner

As I about to go and freshen up “You were saying something ….yeah what came up?” he questioned

“Um…I coincidently met one of my Juniors, we were hanging out .. that’s all”

“That’s all?” Dad asked suspiciously, maybe because I answered so blankly

“Yeah” I nodded quickly

“Ok ... go freshen up, your dinner is on the dining table it should be kind of warm “

“Ok dad” I shouted as I climbed upstairs to my room

I quickly showered and changed into my nightwear and walked downstairs to grab my dinner

“Dad, how was work today?”

“Ah, the usual hectic Kid …there is a sudden rise in crime cases against children, what’s wrong with these people?!”

I stop eating mid-way, a flashback of Baekhyun being dragged from the porch runs through my head, causing a shiver down my spine.

“Chanyeol ...Chanyeol” Dad taps on my shoulder to pull me out of my reverie

“Oh Sorry Dad I was thinking about something”

“What happened ... you're acting weird …Is everything alright at school?”

“Yeah Dad everything is good, I’m just sleepy I guess, it’s been a long day...”

Dad ruffles my head affectionately and picks up the remote from the dining table to watch T.V.

“Dad, Where’s mum?”

“She has some work at the office, she will come late” he replied.

“Oh” I speak while finishing the dinner left on my plate

“Nice dinner Dad, Good night.”

“Good Night, Son; Sleep well”

“You too Dad”

As I lay down on my comfy bed and check my phone before going to sleep

I close the big light leaving the small lamp light and the light from the window which I like to keep open and stare at the night sky while I fall asleep, but tonight seems to be a different case altogether I cannot sleep, it’s been an hour or so twisting and turning on the bed even though today was tiring day …

I try staring out from my window nothings seems to be dreamy-like, the sky is also pitch black there is not even a single star tonight.

I don’t want to look at my phone or else I surely won’t catch any sleep, anyway I kind of bad eyesight

I should start counting sheep to sleep

One sheep...Two Sheep... I count till 10 and start jumping on the bed due to frustration and in an attempt to tire myself so that I can finally sleep, I stop myself from bouncing or else springs might come out due to force of my growing body

Idk how much tall will I grow…

All this while I cannot seem to stop myself from imagining the kid’s face while I stood there doing nothing to help him, how pathetic can I be ….I huff and puff and slowly sleep off with some unshovable discomfort.

**Third Person Pov**

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes even before anyone wakes him up he can’t seem to understand what has driven him up for him to be like this. He eagerly waits for the School bus and climbs up to settle himself beside Kim Jong-in who is chatting about something that goes unheard by Chanyeol as he is too occupied searching for his Junior. Soon the boys arrive at school with no sign of Baekhyun anywhere. Chanyeol tries to convince himself with multiple excuses why Baekhyun could not have come by school bus today morning, which he knew he had been doing in vain.

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

I can’t seem to concentrate in class I keep fidgeting

“Yah Chanyeol –ah, can you stop clicking your pen, it's super annoying” it’s Oh Sehun

“Yeah sure” I replied sarcastically before aggressively clicking my pen against his ear

Sehun gives me a dead-eye look while Jong Dae snickers.

“Is something bothering you? Why are you behaving like an attention seeker?”Sehun asked suspiciously

This guy seems to catch my vibe quicker than anyone …after all we know each for so long

Despite of that, I keep the information related to Baekhyun to myself “No not really I just looove irritating you “I lie which causes my eye to twitch since I’m faking it 

“Oh look that, your eye it's twitching”

Gosh, how is he so good at catching me I face-palm, “Anyway, Sehun-ah I’m going to the restroom?”

“Yah Hyung-ah, class is about to begin” he calls out

“There is still some left before next period starts I‘ll come in a sec” I shout back above the noise the class is making

Restroom was just an excuse I‘ll just quickly go and check 7th-grade class. I quickly reached two floors above ours, some students are sauntering their way to their classrooms.

Oh yeah I don’t know the classroom is his, I should’ve asked him last time I hit my own head.

Just then I hear his name when I was passing by Teacher’s staff room, I guess it was his homeroom teacher as I peeped through the grill to hear to what she was saying

“Teacher Kim Baekhyun hasn’t come today”

“What ... again his attendance is getting low day by day “

“Is something going on at home, Miss Kim you talk to him from time to time, right?”

“Yeah I do, he lives with his single mom, she is quite young”

I dint hear the rest of the conversation.

But it has made me sure of the fact that Baekhyun is going through something.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

It’s almost been a day since I woke up, I had been lying on the ground unconscious until noontime when I felt the sunlight poke my eyes I open one of my eyes rubbing both of them with my sleeves, I try to sit off but my body is drained out of all the energy. I look around while lying on the ground, I hold onto the sofa beside me to help myself stand, but as soon as I stand I fall down on my knees, my mind is clouded with the flashback of last night’s events, I remember ahjusshi pulling me inside by harshly holding one of my ears,

He was very angry since I entered the house a few minutes late and my mother was asking about my whereabouts from him which angered him to no extent, I slowly try to touch my right ear which started throbbing as soon as I touched it “Ah!” I could feel the shape of ahjusshi’s sharp nails and some dried blood, how I am supposed to go out like this!

I try to turn in my sitting position to see the time on clock which showed the wrong time, but it has been ages since the batteries were changed, my wristwatch! it was not there on my hand, I remember ahjusshi pulling me from the front door and thrashing me towards the wall near the sofa, I think I broke my digital wristwatch the only thing left which I cherished, my eyes waters at the thought of it

The soreness in my body overpowers everything I somehow manage to stand and walk slowly towards the bathroom; both of them are not present in the house right now,

In this messy house which has no attribute of warmth

Mom must be at the store she works, 

It's uncanny how even ahjusshi is missing I walk quietly to the bathroom just in case he pounces at me from somewhere, he is usually at home playing video games, he calls himself a freelancer but it doesn’t require a genius to tell he is lying about it, he just stays here to torture me and use my mom’s money. I don’t know why my mother loves him, how does she have a heart to love such a beast? when she cannot care about her own child, Now I understand why she had just left me at birth with my Gran

I just want to die …

I don’t want to live like this anymore...

I look at my pitiful self in a rough patch of so-called mirror on the bathroom wall

My unruly dark hair which ahjushhi pulls every time I make noise, my eye bags all this while the discomfort I’m put through I cannot even afford to sleep properly like a normal human being.Salty tears flowing down my pale sunken cheeks.

I bow my head leaning against the sink,

“You can do this Baekhyun!!”

“One by One you can try to make yourself less miserable!!”

I bang my fists against the wall and shout “Not all days are the same!!!”

More tears flow down my cheek I want to stop crying, but it hurts everywhere

Sobbing, I decide to clear the mess made in the house

“AHH!’

I bend down and see I had stepped on shattered glass of alcohol which he threw towards me which I saved myself from but then I tripped on something and fainted

I quickly rush to the bathroom to avoid my bloodstain from spilling, I put cold water onto the sole of my feet to stop the blood, I further continue to sloppily bandage my foot and my ear, I feel I sharp sting when put disinfectant on my earlobe before putting a Band-Aid

**Third-person pov**

It takes Baekhyun almost half the day to clear the mess made by the elders, exhausted and dehydrated he drinks a chunk of water to fill his stomach but he feels very hungry. Baekhyun decides to dress up and go to work at the restaurant at the end of the neighborhood and maybe get something to eat.

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

“Hello Granny, it’s me’

“Oh Baekhyun –ah, why have to come so early today, Are you skipping school?”

“No no granny, I just finished with school early today ... that’s why “I explained

Granny comes closer and noticed how pale I looked and offered me something to eat

I try to eat as humanely as possible; if I rush it might look very suspicious

“If you not well why are coming here hmm, Take this curry I’ve packed and go, it’s not good to work like this your condition will worsen “

“Actually Gran I overslept after coming from school and didn’t have breakfast that’s why I look like this, it’s nothing really”

“Still...”

“Ah Granny, if he wants to let him, anyway we need a little help with distributing those flyers”

It’s Minho Hyung, wearing an old – fashion apron on top his check shirt and cream pants he wipes his hand on the towel beside the kitchen wall as he enters the main area of the restaurant

I greet him from my seat 

“Thank you Hyung I will finish distributing them today for sure” I ensure him giving him a thumbs up

“Sure Kid, No need to overwork though “I nod in response it

I stand and stretch bit energized after the meal Gran offered me “Thank you, Granny, I’ll start now!!!”

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

After overhearing the conversation between the teachers I can’t help but imagine all sorts of scenarios. One thing which confuses me most is my role in the entire thing, I know I just happened to be one of the witnesses and I know if any other person gets to know this they would either mind their own business or they would report, what am I supposed to do?

I can’t report without any evidence and also without Baekhyun’s will, Maybe there is one thing I can do, keeping an eye on Baekhyun – that I feel is the only possible solution I can come across for now.

**Third Person Pov**

Chanyeol makes up his mind to spy on Baekhyun secretively, later this evening he makes an excuse and goes to run some errands near Baekhyun’s neighborhood he sees Baekhyun outside the restaurant where they had met, he seemed to look exhausted and was sitting on the bench beside the entrance of the restaurant. He was dressed in clothes that did not fit him appropriately.

The roads empty since it was a weekday there was not much hustle in the quiet neighborhood.

It had been while, that Chanyeol had been looking at Baekhyun when he saw a tall guy come from the entrance of the restaurant suddenly he said something which made Baekhyun hold onto his loose cap.

Chanyeol automatically assumed that the reason why Baekhyun was wearing the hat was the cause of the wound given by the strange man which he saw previously.

He leaned against the wall from where he had been spying and closed his eyes, 

Chanyeol feels partially what had happened was his fault as he did not barge in...He really needed to take some action in order to stop the guilt from killing him 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Park Chanyeol’s pov**

“Yah Chanyeol- ah, are you even listening to me” Jong in whisper – shouted from beside me

“Oh, Sorry were you saying something to me?” I finally respond to him

“See you are not even listening to me, Am asking what are you staring at that kid for so long or are you spacing out ?”

I guess I’m becoming bit obvious, it’s been I while I had been staring at Baekhyun, he hasn’t changed his posture or maybe even his expression in the duration of 15 minutes since the time he entered in the school bus, I wanted to greet him but I noticed how tired he looked.

“Second option” I replied still staring at Baekhyun

Jong in sighed and slopped back into the seat, folding these arms and spreading his legs leaning against the non- existent neck rest of the bus seat, he has the record of sleeping anywhere and at any time. Once he slept for the entire 24 hours …Aigoo

While exiting the bus I hurried behind Baekhyun since he looked so weak, guess my instinct was right Baekhyun was going to slip and fall from the bus stair when I quickly held him from behind, which was kind of awkward, to be honest.

“Oh, thank you Sunbae”

I lost my ability to speak when I saw his face, he looked extremely worn out his eye bags pale face and dry lips

“Sunbae?” Baekhyun repeated, I immediately regretted staring at him for too long I think I made him conscious that’s why Baekhyun started looking here and there

“Oh Sorry I was spacing out, Are you feeling alright?”I asked patting his shoulder gently

“Yes, I ‘m just sleepy” he forced a smile

I ruffle his head slightly; he needs a haircut “Take care!”

He blushed a little, and bowed at me I look at him go and wait for Jong in he seems to have gotten up from his nap now, I call him to hurry up

Suddenly an idea strikes me, I apologies to Jong-in and tell him to go to class by himself while I quietly follow Baekhyun to his classroom

I happen to see him trying to find his desk, it looked like someone is his class as well had been pulling pranks on him.

Are you kidding me right now? Like how many more troubles does he face out of no reason I quickly go to another class and place a new desk outside his class and return to my classroom as soon as the bell rings?

I should take bathroom breaks on this floor

**Baekhyun Pov**

I feel dizzy since I woke up I try not to move much since I didn’t have a meal since last evening, thanks to the restaurant owner that I’m able to feed myself rather than my so-called caretakers who don’t even bother to cook they order for themselves while I starve, I guess they are just waiting for me to die...

When I step inside the school bus I feel so exposed and conscious of my looks that I purposely ignore Chanyeol Sunbae who kind of waved to greet me, I feel guilty but I need some time to normalize and sort out my thoughts

I while walking down the school bus stair I almost felt my body give up and I was about to fall when suddenly someone pulled me up which brought me to my senses, I turn and see its Sunbae who helped, but why is he nervous around me?

I felt conscious when he stared at my face for a while, do I look that pathetic?

But he never looks at me in a weird way like some students and my homeroom teacher,

Sunbae has an affectionate gaze like he knows me or something I feel better whenever I encounter him.

I walk up to my class and gather the usual unwanted attention, which I ignore and walk up to my desk…..Which is not there, it seems like heavens don’t want to me live peacefully like ever !!

Frustrated, yet I still look around to find the dirty desk on which they had written all sorts of names which they tease me with their compass and whiteners I go out of the class to request for an extra desk and chair when I see a brand-new desk.

I sighed, a relieved sigh, this desk just saved from getting into another drama.

**Third Person Pov**

Throughout the entire day Baekhyun kept feeling dizzy it was until the afternoon that he could not manage any longer and fainted in the bathroom, some students reported to the homeroom teacher and Baekhyun is rushed to the health room.

The worried teachers rushed to see Baekhyun’s condition and tried to click pictures of his wounds, and report the following incident to the higher authorities.

Unaware of the situation, Chanyeol takes around at the floor where Baekhyun’s Class was, he happens to see an unusual chaos ensued he takes a quick look through the windows and see that the child was missing.

**Park Chanyeol’s pov :**

It was about noon, I was just staring outside and waiting for the school to be finished today had been a super boring day, our class hardly got any break in between the period. I was thinking of an excuse to get out and take a small walk upstairs and take a chance to check on the kid, today morning I was relieved after he received the desk I had put outside for him.

I get out of the class using bathroom break as an excuse to get some fresh air

I find the usual chaos outside Baekhyun’s classroom, all the students were making a noise somewhere whispering about something among themselves.

Baekhyun is missing though? This kid why can’t life be peaceful for him!

Look at the odds I see his homeroom teacher walking back to the class and the other teacher holding the same worried expression “Miss Kim did you see those marks? , Baekhyun doesn’t even cry, The Nurse says he is malnourished, I think we should report to our director and go for a check”

“Your right, I think we should before things get worse “

Panicking I assume Baekhyun is sick or something I rush to the health room.

I stop before entering thinking of an excuse

“Good afternoon, I’m having a stomach ache can I lie down there “

“Sure, hope you have informed your teacher”

“A...ah I have”

I quickly lie down on the bed and draw the curtains around me after pretending to close my eyes for a while, I turn and see other bed on my right I cannot see clearly due to the light white curtains hiding the persons face, the black mop of hair on the pillow cover tells me its Baekhyun itself, I slowly draw the curtains to see him

His pale face, dry lips and tired fragile body come into the view, I slowly sit up without making noise and walk to the side of the bed and hold his hands, they felt rough and cold, his untidy-uncut nails, a glimpse of the child not taken care of...

“Sun...bae?”

Baekhyun calls out weakly trying to sit up.

I hold his shoulder helping him sit straight placing the pillow for his backrest.

“What are you doing here?” he asks

“Uh... I have a stomach ache... what happened to you? I try asking

“I fainted in the toilet”

I softly place my palm on his forehead brushing away his front hair “You have a fever”

“Yes, I know “he responds softly

“Your teachers ... they are aware?”

“They are, but they are weird”

“Why...”

“They started asking if I like my mom and stuff”

“And what did you say”

“That I like her, of course” he replied trying to cover up the expression he was about to make.

“Anything else”

Baekhyun started looking elsewhere I bent down to meet his eyes “well they were clicking pictures of my wounds” he answered

“Where... are you hurt?”

“Sunbae, do you also enjoy looking at other people’s scars” He replied with an unreadable expression.

I felt embarrassed for prying, and looked down at my hands “Sorry”

I look at him suddenly I get an idea “do you have a small piece of paper?” I ask

Baekhyun nods and hands me over a small chit sized paper from his bag; I take out my pen and write my phone number.

“Here, take this”

Baekhyun looks at me slightly dazed, I know I’m tiring him but I have to do this, I take his coarse hands and place the chit in his hands and fold his fingers. Baekhyun stares at our hands and then looks at me,

“Keep it carefully, anytime you need anything or even if you want to speak to me, give me a ring... hmm”

I show his an ok sign, he nods “Ok, now rest” I tell him sweeping away some overgrown fringes from his forehead.

When I exit, I make an absentminded pray that Baekhyun doesn’t throw away that chit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Third – Person Pov**

The homeroom teacher along with other teachers of 7th grade request to hold a meeting with the director regarding the matter going on with Byun Baekhyun **.** The meeting begins with Ms. Kim showing the couple of pictures of several marks on Baekhyun’s hands and a few on his face.

All the teachers tentatively looking at Director’s reaction to the marks on the child’s body

“Goodness” The Director sighed taking off his glasses in the process

“And what did the child say ?” he asked

“He panicked when I took the pictures and made an excuse that he is clumsy and keeps tripping” Ms. Kim replied with concern

Before The Director could respond Ms. Kim continued by saying such an answer made no sense and that the child could get such scars from falling down. The exasperation in her voice made it clear how scared she was for her student, Teachers and Director exchange glances

“I’m 100 % sure he is lying!!”

“Alright Miss Kim, have you got the chance to interact with the child’s mother”

“Yes, I’ve met his mother once, she did not like the fact we were over questioning with her during the last parent-teacher meet during that time Baekhyun had been falling ill quite frequently and was not able to attend classes and such”

“First, will have to put some request for assistance and pay them a visit at home, with that we might be able to get some idea and-“

“What about after that –“ Ms. Kim cuts off the director, Director pauses for second and continues “To be honest, even if the child has injuries like that and if both the parents and the child continue to say that he has bumped into something or fallen down we cannot do much, Ms. Kim.

“So our job is to visit them at home to see if the child is safe, and if it is necessary we will work alongside the police and give them a stern warning, We’ll keep an eye on them for like three to six months or so alongside that we will also visit them once a month ”

“Sir, Don’t you think we should take the child out of the house immediately, I’m saying this after quite a repeated pattern of the events which have happened lately”

“In our country, parental authority is considered to be quite important due to deeply rooted Confucian values, stressing filial piety and respect for elders, many South Koreans still consider children to belong to their parents. And because of such Laws we cannot just ignore the authority the parents have!... Also to investigate and forcibly removing their child from their home is even more impossible”

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

I lay awake in the bed for a while now, since today is a weekend I want to wake up late, I pretend to close my eyes every time Mom or Ahjusshi passes by my sleeping bag, I finally decide to wake up I want to feel fresh and go out for a walk and maybe get some work at the restaurant.

Mom and Ahjusshi are talking and I hear T.V playing in the background I slowly get up my hurts like I did a lot of exercise, I guess I fell pretty badly in the washroom yesterday.

Suddenly I’m reminded of the sweet gesture by Sunbae, my heart is filled with warmth at the flashback of Sunbae’s concerned gaze.

I slightly slap my heated cheeks at the memory and stretch my arms and feet and standing up .i go to the washroom to brush my teeth.

I put the paste on my brush start brushing with my eyes closed when I hear the bathroom door open since we have attached basin to brush and bathroom.

I turn to see its ahjusshi, “This little shit is awake ?” I don’t look at him but I automatically low down the noise I was supposedly making while I brushed my teeth.

Suddenly Ahjusshi grabs my hair from behind and glares at me for not responding or looking at him.

“Why don’t you just go to sleep for forever!?” he asked leaving my hair and shaking my head in the process which causes the toothpaste foam to choke my throat, I quickly open the tap water and cough out the leftover toothpaste foam and gargle a bit before wiping my face.

I go back to my room which is basically a storeroom I quickly change my clothes and leave the house, Mom barely seems to notice as she talking to someone on the phone.

It’s almost around noontime I go sit outside the convenience store in the neighborhood

I check for something in my if you have some money, thankfully I have a few coins and the chit Sunbae gave me.

I brought myself a bottle of banana milk and drink as slowly as possible, I open the chit it has Sunbae’s number on it, I have seen it plenty number of times I think I memorized after opening and folding it back.

But I don’t even have a phone maybe I can use Mom’s old button phone, which she doesn’t know she has put it along with things in the storeroom.

After strolling in the neighborhood for few hours I look up and see I guess it should be past lunchtime, I think should try to find out that phone with that thought I reached home and quietly went to the storeroom in search of the phone, Storeroom being a storeroom was very dusty to the extent I had given up on my search until my eyes fell upon this really old box of my old stuff and I found the black button phone I shuffle more to search for the charger and I find one I kept the phone to charge.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking at our doorstep, I could hear mom murmuring something to Ahjusshi when he snapped but did not shout too loudly as someone was outside, I walk to the corridor to hear the familiar voice …

“Baekhyun? Is someone home ?”

Where have I heard this voice … Ms. Kim ?!

I think Mom too recognized her voice, no wonder she was fretting so much, my mom didn’t like her much the last time Ms. Kim asked her multiple questions.

Mom glanced at me with an angry expression, I looked else where in worry

We both attend to Ms. Kim, “ Baekhyun-ah you are at home, What took you so long? Hello Mrs. Byun, I’m Baekhyun’s homeroom teacher”.

Mom nods, Ms. Kim bends forward to pat my head as I hide behind mom.

“Mrs. Byun, I came to check up as Baekhyun was not well …well he has not been well for quite a while”

“I’m aware” Mom replied coldly

“Um...Baekhyun has injuries on other body parts as well” Ms. Kim stated skeptically

“I know …Did you come to ask if I was the one who did it ?”

Ms. Kim seemed to be taken aback from the bashful response

“Ms. Kim, I’ve always been weak since I was a kid, Right Mom ?.” I barged in an attempt to cool down the tension between them.

Mom looked away like I had spoken some nuisance

“I heard there is some man living with two of—“

“Ms. Kim, I make a living on my own and raise my kid alone, I go to work at 10 am and come back at 8 pm, What am I supposed to do with my child? Should I lock him up? Also do I need to tell my kid’s homeroom teacher if I am seeing a man or not ..?”

Ms. Kim pressed her lips in a straight line, she had no answer to what mom asked...

“Ms. Kim, I’m sorry, I will try to build a strong immunity and come regularly and these marks I said pointing at them I just keep falling I’ve told you about it, Yes ?”

Mom leaves me alone with Ms. Kim, I bow towards Ms. Kim as she leaves

While leaving Ms. Kim catches a glimpse of Ahjusshi who was also peeping through the glass window shield, it takes her a moment to walk away she rubs her left arm like people do when they get goosebumps.

I look down and close the door slowly I go to the storeroom to sleep, I know it is odd time to sleep but that’s the only solution I have to save myself from Ahjusshi’s anger

I close my eyes counting to sleep, I feel teary due to the embarrassment I had to face in front of the homeroom teacher, I think I have run out of excuses to give to Ms. Kim

Suddenly I feel a shadow looming in front of me, suddenly the zip to my sleeping bag is opened, its Ahjusshi

Frightened, I sit up immediately trying to divert the tears in my eyes

“Did you cry ?”

I shake my head in response “You didn’t cry right? Cause if you cry, you’ll die” he ruled out

I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths and thinking about something to divert my mind

Ahjusshi harshly pulls me out of the sleeping dragging me by the collar to the window where the computer for video games was set up

I try not to make any sound when he dragged me not even when he banged me against the wall, Mom doesn’t seem to be around its almost dinner, maybe she had gone to buy dinner

“But...Ahjusshi we live on the first floor.. I won't die from here ..right ?”

Ahjusshi smirked, I know he will attack me after what I said, still I said that anyway, I’m not afraid to die, I want to die at least dying would be better than the living hell.

I don’t know what had struck me I had pulled at the newly charged old button phone when Ahjusshi was dragging me and I had snuck under my sleeve

“You know how you will die, I will press you down here like this, really really hard,” he said while grabbing my neck slowly causing goosebumps all over my body

His pitch-black gaze puts me into cold sweats running down my body.

I carefully slide down the button phone and place it in my hands as he holds my gaze, I don’t pray but if there is someone there I really hope, I wish I can run away from this depressing house, from this state I’m in

“And you know what will happen to you …” he continues tightening the hold on my throat I slowly start dialing Sunbae’s Phone number.

“Your eyes will swell up it will bulge out and will pop right out of your eyes ” my vision starts to become blurry due to tears gathering in my eyes. I trace my numb fingers against the button of the old phone in my hand and press the remaining digits

This is my last Chance ….

Sunbae, You are my only option

“There will be this liquid similar to the color of your blood …You know it is sticky like that of your saliva.. and you will die !” his whisper echoed loudly in the brain , since his hold had tightened beyond the bearable level I tried to gasp for oxygen but couldn’t get any.

I think I had dropped the button phone which went unheard to Ahjusshi’s ears as he saw my eyes my rolling up.

My grandmother used to tell me when we die I flashback of happy memories flow in front of your eyes

I guess I don’t have any …..

I flashback of Gran’s face and Chanyeol Sunbae’s warm gaze run through my head before I fall on the ground

**Third –Person Pov**

Baekhyun’s lithe body falls on the ground, Baekhyun mother comes back empty handed “Oppa, there is nothing good available here, Lets go out !”

She sees her boyfriend squatting on the ground with Baekhyun collapsed on the ground along, she assumes it is another beating given after which Baekhyun has collapsed

“What Happened to him ?”

“He’s sleeping”


	8. Chapter 8

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

Some moments take place when you least expect it to happen, I expected this weekend to be the usual boring weekend that’s but it became the day I underwent a roller coaster of emotions, even if my future self had come and told me what I had happened it would be still won't be able to believe it

I woke unusually before noontime today despite of it being a weekend and spent the rest of the s cleaning out my room and playing video – games

My Stepmom had come over to cook us some delicious food, She makes these extra efforts to bond with me, which I don’t mind as long as dad is happy. I’ve also started addressing her as a mom to show dad that I’m adjusted to her but obviously I miss my mom.

Step-Mum will never be able to completely take over the place of my mom. Plus Dad didn’t date anyone for years after mum passed away, it was only when we had a heart to heart talk and I told that I didn’t want him to be lonely and if wanted to see someone he could

Dad was obviously surprised to hear this from me, it took him a while to meet someone like Ms. Eun, he was still very hesitant to introduce her to me but eventually, he did

Not too long ago Dad got married to her, Ms. Eun has quite a hectic lifestyle but she manages to cover up all the family time by making up some delicious food every weekend not to mention Dad and her have this date night last weekend of every month, nothing too extravaganza just some good dinner at a nice place. Earlier, even I also used to tag along but I’ve stopped since I entered high school due to obvious reasons *coughs*

Today happens to be one of those weekends …

“Chanyeol –ah, you do remember what today is, right ?” Dad asked raising eyebrows in a funny manner

“Obviously Dad, Do you have to do that ?” I reply pointing at my forehead repeating the funny action.

“Nooo.. but the thing is you’ve started going out a lot during the evening these days… but today Plz take care of our house kiddo”

“Okay, Dad” I chuckle

“Honey, Are you ready ?” Dad leaves the main room to check on Mom

“I’m just give me few minutes, Dear”

I was busy playing with my play station when both of them come down together, I pause my game to look at them …Aigoo

“Mom –Dad are you both color co-ordinating ?”

Mom and Dad both start laughing and reply “What can’t we do that .. hmm like you teenagers wear those cringy couple –tees ?”

I laugh along with them, they seem to be excited for tonight, I wave them goodbye and lock the door

It had been an hour or so when I heard my phone ring, I was feeling too lazy to pick up the phone after 4 rings or so I rush upstairs to pick it up.

“it’s an unknown number.”

I pick it up anyways “Hello who’s speaking …”

“Hello”

“There will be this liquid similar to the color of your blood …You know it is sticky like that of your saliva.. and you will die !” said the man

Shaken up, I try to think who will play such a joke why will some unknown person call and speak out such rubbish

“what happened to Baekhyun?” this time it’s a female voice

Chills run down my spine, hearing the next few words “he’s sleeping “replied the man

I rush out of the house , I drop my phone due to my sweaty hands, I pick my phone quickly sitting on my bicycle.

“No, this is not real …..” I try to stop the tears building up in my eyes as I race to his neighborhood

“this can't be real ….Baekhyun hang on ….” I can feel the nose running down the corner of my lip as I try to control the hot tears.

I’m struck with an idea, I speed dial Sehun “Sehun-ah pick up …”

“Oh sehun “

“What happened Hyung ?—.”

I cut Sehun off mid-sentence “Sehun-ah Plz call 119 and request your brother to be onboard, I've sent you the address, Plz hurry up “ my voice cracks

I fasten my bicycle as I see the grandmother’s restaurant “just a few more mins.”

I practically throw my bicycle at the corner of the porch of Baekhyun’s house, the door is locked, I run back and then run fast towards the door opening it in the door, I fall down twisting my feet in the process I quickly stand up and look for Baekhyun

“Baekhyun “

“Baekhyun” my eyes fall upon his lithe figure near the laptop set up

I tap him on his shoulder and then try to feel his pulse, I can’t stop myself from shivering

I quickly straighten him and check for signs of breathing, I place my right hand in the center of his chest with my other hand on top of the right hand, both straightened out I start compressing his chest 30 times as stably as possible

Then I gently tilt his head back and lift his chin up and close his nose and give him two slow breaths I see chest rise but no reaction

Tears flow down my eyes as I look at his lifeless body, without giving up I once again give him

Next 30 compressions “Baekhyun-ah, wake up !....”

“I’m here ..”

“25 ..26..27..28.. 30…..” I huff

“Baekhyun-ahh”

I close his nose to give mouth to mouth again, I make small pray as I do

Suddenly, Baekhyun lets a breath out and gasps for air, coughing he blinks

“Baekhyun” I sob and gently hold his face close to mine “You were dead “

He coughs lightly blinking his eyes open a small tear rolls down from the side of his face.

“Hyung!” Sehun calls out as he runs into Baekhyun’s house

“Sehun- ah” I try to stand up but I cannot since I sprained my feet when I broke into Baekhyun's house.

“Sehun tell the ambulance to stop its siren, Yoon Seok Hyung is there right plz call him to check on him”

Sehun does asI had told him, Baekhyun is shifted to the ambulance cot and oxygen is given him

I sit on the bench of the ambulance holding his hands.

“Hyung your cycle ?”Sehun asks

“Can you ride it? Please” my voice cracks as I speak

“Okay “

“Dr. can you shift the required equipment to my place for now, will it be alright ?”

“Chanyeol, this child was attacked this needs to be reported !”

“Hyung, I don’t want that to happen please, I join my hands in front of you I don’t want the child to be questioned right now “

“If we take the child to the hospital right now, the police will get to know in no time … Please

I beg of you” I quite sob and join my hands in front of him

“Ok…But I am only doing this since we are like family” he replied cautiously eyeing me carefully

We quickly reached home, Mom and Dad had not arrived yet

Baekhyun is shifted on to my bed, I put covers on and put cushions on both his sides, Baekhyun seems to be in sleep due to amount exhaustion he had been put through

“He no longer needs oxygen, for now, we’ll put IV for now since he is low on energy, by morning he should be okay ..these are some medicines for this throat” Dr. Yoon Seok hands me a list of medicines I had to buy.

“Thank you so much, Hyung”

“Its okay take care of him,” he says eyeing Baekhyun’s unconscious figure

“And you feet as well…”

I hear Sehun parking my bicycle on the lawn, Dr. Yoon Seok, Sehun’s brother leaves in the ambulance.

I quickly check in the house if everything was fine since I left in such a rush

“Hyung, are you Ok ?”

“Hmm” I nod “Thankyou Sehun-ah, you saved the day,” I say giving him a side hug and pat

“Who is he? How do you know him?”

“I’ll tell you everything tomorrow” I reply holding his hands and telling him to go home

“No, you settle I’ll get you some chamomile tea to calm your nerves”

I wash my face and go up to check on Baekhyun, I feel tears building up as I look at the marks on this body I decide to click them for evidence

“Sorry Baekhyun, I have to do this”

“What are you doing ?”

Sehun walks in with some tea, “For evidence ..” he nods and hands me over some tea

“What are you gonna tell your parents?” he asks

“I’m not telling them, for the time being,”

“Is that even impossible?”

Before I could reply I hear our Car being parked in the garage,

“Oh no”


	9. Chapter 9

**Third –Person Pov**

While Baekhyun ended up safely at Chanyeol’s abode, they are unaware of the fact that neighbors have reported an abrupt break in which happened at Baekhyun’s house, though they do not know about Baekhyun’s whereabouts and the ambulance. It was only when the couple arrived they got to see their entrance door ajar with neighbors standing outside and find their son missing. The person most who is most shocked in this situation happens to be Mrs. Byun’s boyfriend who mercilessly choked him to death before they had left for dinner.

Police sirens can be heard from a distance in no time the police arrives and start with taping with the house which was broken into with no entry /under investigation zone stickers

“Oppa, I think it would be better for you to go elsewhere, don’t come back for a few days”

“I can’t make a move right away, you don’t speak much just cry, he was your son after all and if they question about me just say I treated him just like my own son, alright,” He told her discretely

Baekhyun’s mom nods to whatever she was told,

“Mrs. Byun, Can I have a word with you” It was Detective Lee

“Is this your Son’s?” he asked showing her the button phone which had fallen near the laptop setup

“No…that’s my old phone ...” she replies confused

After searching the house completely, the police concluded that Baekhyun was kidnapped. Detective in charge couldn’t help but notice the off reaction of the child’s guardians both seemed to be oddly composed

“Ma’am, In order to find Baekhyun we will have to use a picture of him...If that’s alright with you”

“Show... Baekhyun’s face on T.V?” she asked in an unsure manner, fake tears building in her eyes

“Yes and for that, we need your consent”

“But it’s not sure that he is gone missing, it could be he is outside playing or strolling around ….”

Bewildered at the mother’s reaction “Yes, but it could be someone took him somewhere or worse kidnapped him by force … um if we don’t find him in the first 48 hours it will be difficult for us... sooner the better don’t you think ?”

“if we put your child’s face on TV and billboards people will look around and report to us and if someone took him it will harder for them to escape –“

“No…my child is quiet and introverted he doesn’t mix well and I cannot live with Baekhyun’s face everywhere…I do not want everyone to find out about this”

Detective Lee open his mouth to say something but is left speechless before he could take a moment to reply to the mother his assistant rushes inside the office

“Detective, that’s Miss Kim, she is Baekhyun’s teacher at school.

While rushing out the detective misses the flustered look on Mrs. Byun’s face

“Detective, What happened to Baekhyun?I saw the news and rushed here, Did you ask the mother what she had been doing that time? and also there is this man living with them did you ask about his whereabouts “

……………………………………………………………………………………

Next Morning, the detective travels to Baekhyun’s place to have a word with Mrs. Byun

When he sees a Van pull at the porch, It’s Mrs. Byun stepping out the van with a café latte in one hand followed by the man which the detective assumes she has been living with

“His mom didn’t go out to buy herself a morning coffee, In this situation did she? Exactly what assignment is up for me this time?”

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov**

(Last Night)

After Mom and Dad returned from their month-end date they were kind of tipsy which turned out be kind of a blessing in this situation though they were surprised to see Sehun at home but didn’t budge about it, I locked my room to see off Sehun and then returned after pushing Mom Dad in their room.

I prepare some lukewarm water for Baekhyun, he still was in the unconscious state I decide to give a mini sponge bath since the clothes he was wearing seemed uncomfortable, Thankfully I have a personal bathroom, I quickly ready a small tub with some warm water and hand towel

“Baekhyun” I quickly low down my volume, he finally seemed to be gaining consciousness, I place the small tub at the side of my bed, I brush the fringes off his forehead.

“Sunbae …” he can barely speak

“Your throat must be paining, have some water” I place my arm around him to make him barely sit and have a few sips.

He coughs a little, I pat his back before making him lie down. He seemed to be processing his surroundings and then turns to look at me “you came… for me “he whispered

I nod and take his hand in mine “Rest, I’ll freshen you up”

I squeeze out the water from the towel dipped in water and wipe his face wipe away his overgrown fringes and dried tear stains, I wipe his bony hands the red angry marks getting more visible as I rub. Then I turn to take off his socks, surprised to find one of his feet bandaged, I try opening it as carefully as possible

“It's an old scratch, Sunbae” Baekhyun whispers when I look up sadly to meet his eyes

I walk towards my cupboard to take out some of my old shorts and shirt, I carefully take the blanket without tangling with the IV drip pipe.

“Can I ?” I ask before I help him get out of those trousers and wipe his legs and feet with the towel to which he nods shyly

I help wear my old shorts which are still slightly loose around his waist.

“Front part”

Baekhyun seemed hesitant but still allowed me to clean his neck where I touched extra carefully, chest and stomach, suddenly he flinched when I was wiping his left below his ribs.

“Sorry Sorry Sorry !..did I hurt you?”

“No Sunbae, it's just I fell on this side so …” he looked elsewhere

I place my bare hands on his wound “Here right ?” Just how much pain did he bear? I thought to myself. I bend down to get a relief balm from the drawer and applied it on his delicate skin. I make him wear my old full sleeve night suit in which he drowns.

I slowly get up with the tub in my hands to take a quick shower “I’ll come in a min” when I come out I see him peaceful figure dozing off, quietly I shift my study table armchair towards his bed.

“Sunbae”

“Hmm” I sit down beside him holding his small hand.

“Thank you for saving me” he speaks in a broken voice trying to blink away his glassy eyes.

I brush the fringes away “Baek, you don’t need to thank me …hmm Go to sleep, don’t strain yourself”

I pat him to sleep holding onto his hands

 **Baekhyun** ’ **s Pov**

I wake up to the chirping of morning birds after the most sound sleep of my life, I find myself in a foreign room with warm hands holding onto mine, I’m suddenly in a reverie of previous night’s events when someone bangs the door which suddenly shocked me and Sunbae, who slowly sits straight and leans on the chair.

“Chanyeol-ah !!! Wake up before you get late” I hear a female voice maybe its Sunbae’s mom 

Suddenly, Sunbae opens his big eyes and blinks, he looks at me placing a finger on his lips urging me to remain quiet.

“Ok !! I am getting up” He shouts back

“Baekhyun-ah, how do you feel?” he asks brushing my disheveled hair

I slowly sit up with Sunbae’s help

“I feel better” I reply

“Baek, the thing is Mom and Dad don’t know that you are here “ he explains blinking rapidly

“Can we maintain a low profile until I’m ready ..hmm ?” he asks urgently

“Yes Sunbae”

“Good, I’ll pack some food for you and go, don’t leave this room .are you ok with that, “he asks me while squeezing both my hands

I nod squeezing his hands back

I watch sunbae rushing, before leaving he quickly comes upstairs and hands me a tiffin box

“Don’t stay hungry okay, there are some meds doc suggested I’ll get you that in the evening.. hmm”

“Yes, Sunbae”

He gives me a small pat on my head and tells me not to worry and that he will come soon

I watch him leave from the huge window in his room when I thought he isn’t seeing me he turns looking at the window longingly before hopping away

I guess he is the only factor keeping me sane while my world has turned upside down...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Images explaining chanbaek hand holding 

https://imgur.com/55n1hLS

https://imgur.com/btzeBEO


	10. Chapter 10

**Third – Person Pov**

Detective lee pulls out of his car, walking towards the Byuns residence, the couple seemed surprised, Shouldn’t they get used to visits by now ? their child is gone missing he thought. Mrs. Byun shares the number of the manager of the store she worked for cross-checking basic information about the couple when the Detective spoke with the man he seemed to make it seem like that the Byuns were like any other happy family

After the detective leaves the place, Mrs. Byun was busy making adjustments at work until investigation related to Baekhyun was going on.

“What if Baekhyun hasn’t gone missing but is maybe dead” her boyfriend speaks out of blue

“What will you do?”

“Oppa, why are you saying that … I don’t have any black clothes”

“Your unbelievable” he replies while fixating his eyes on the video game

“But why would you say that.. anyway even if he went out late that night and lost his way he can call us, he has our numbers and our address”

“Would you prefer him dead or not ?” he questioned again pausing and turning towards her

Mrs. Byun frowns “Again.. why would anyone kidnap him, we don’t even have money also if they try to bribe us ”

Her boyfriend snickers, “Oppa, would you prefer if Baekhyun is dead”

“Of course, he was problematic anyway” He states simply

“What if he not dead..”

“That will be troublesome for us ..wouldn't it be …they will surely investigate the marks on his body …..right now, Baekhyun would be better off dead and silent for everyone”

**Park Chanyeol Pov**

School went as usual but it was distracting for me as Baekhyun was home alone …I hope he can manage. Sehun and I managed to have a private talk where I told him everything, I stopped counting the numberless times Sehun sighed listening to the what Baekhyun had gone through.

“But Chanyeol …you have to be careful...Baekhyun’s missing from home has reached the media and maybe the investigation has started …what I’m saying is you if they get to know they might reason you to be the kidnapper..”Sehun whispered

I nod slowly, as it is it was a lot to take in this added to the list of worries in my head.

“Don’t worry I will figure out soon”

Before reaching home I plan to buy some groceries and things Baekhyun might need while staying over at my house

My eyes land upon small hair cutting kit, he needed a haircut anyway.

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

Today had been a peaceful day, I strolled in Sunbae’s room I fixed his bed and ate the lunch he had packed for me, before that I had to wait for his parents to leave for work, I got so scared when one of them tried to open his door, that I literally ran to the attached bathroom and locked myself there, This too I had to do carefully as possible cause the IV drip was attached to the pole which the ambulance people set it up for me. I guess it was Sunbae’s Dad who was talking to his wife he had found weird that Sunbae had locked his room which he never does during the day time.

The more I try to reason out, I conclude that we will be caught soon also I cannot stay here for long and burden Sunbae…..

But I don’t want to go back too….

I had dozed off at the armchair when I heard someone opening the door with the key, I rushed to the bathroom

**Park Chanyeol Pov**

I tried to reach home early as possible, I’m so early that even dad is also not home.

I quickly place the things required for the kitchen and separating the things for the house and the things I got for Baekhyun. Speaking of Baekhyun I can barely hear him doing anything, I wash my hand taking the things I got for him I open the door,

“Baekhyun-ah” I speak softly just in case he was resting, instead, I’m greeted with an empty tidy bed and room.

Where’d he go, I look around scratching my head

I lightly tap at my bathroom door “Baekhyun, Are you inside? It’s me !”

He opens the door immediately and breathes out the breath he had holding, he seemed to be so worried that I can see few drops of sweat on his foreheads, I wipe it with my palm and hug him

He seems to be surprised but wraps his frail arms around me.

“How was today? Did you eat the tiffin “ I ask while I loosen my arms around him

“Yes, Sunbae” he replies looking down, he got red ears at the sudden skinship

“I’ve got some snacks you can much on during intervals” I show him the dozen of snacks in the polybag.

Its takes a moment for him to speak “Sunbae……you are doing a lot for me …. This is too much” I speak in a small voice

I sit my on bed and hold both his hands pulling him towards me, coming at Baek’s eye level

“Baek, this is not too much..your weak and to build your immunity you need to eat loads, kid”

“No Sunbae, Please don’t do extra .. I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but you know.. I’m already taking place here ..”

“Baek …. Do you want to go back ?” I asked surprised

“No Sunbae” he replies rapidly “But I do not want be a burden to you” he adds quietly

“Baekhyun-ah, why do you say it like that, it is not like that at all and I want you to stop calling yourself a burden, you deserve everything !…you no longer belong there .. you belong here, Safe and Sound…Ok” I tell him squeezing his hands

He nods looking down, I pull his chin up gently “Ok?”

“Yes, Sunbae “

“Also you can call me Hyung, We are not even at school ..hmm ?”

“Yes S-Hyung” he smiles for the first time since he came here

We spend the rest of the evening doing our own work, I give some of my old books to Baekhyun to read since he was sitting idle after I while I give him the meds doc told me to get him, I remove the IV drip like doc had told me to. Dad came from work we had dinner together like we usually do, Mum, as usual, had a busy night shift. I return with some extra food for Baek without making it obvious.

Baek eats the food peacefully, he looked similar to a puppy, he gets embarrassed when he catches me staring at him.

Before going to sleep I keep the plates in the kitchen before going up when dad calls in the living room.

“Chanyeol- ah ..why did you lock your room today ..simply asking “

“Uhm .. I have a science project so its gonna be pretty big … so I’ll keep it closed so that it stays the way I left …” I say making my excuse as realistic as possible

“Ohh..sure...Goodnight”

“Goodnight dad” I reply waving

Baekhyun seems to be engrossed in the book he was reading, “Baek.. did Dad try to open today morning”

“Yeah”

“Don’t worry I've told him some excuse to keep him at bay”

He nods, looking back at his book, I brush his fringe and ask him he liked it, which he did

All of a sudden, I search the kit I got to cut Baek’s hair

“I got this ..” he looked confused

“To cut your hair” I continue

“You can do that ?“ he asks surprised

“Well... I can try “

“Ok…but don’t make me look funny..” he said cautiously

I chuckle to what Baek told me with a serious expression, Next thing I do is taking him to the bathroom and trim his hair like I saw in the video, I try to be as neat as possible after a while I show the mirror

“How is it ?” I ask expectative

“I like it, I feel light “ Baek replies smiling he shakes his head brushing the hair stuck on his neck.

“Hyung knows so many things ..” he compliments, it's now my turn to blush to which he laughs lightly

We clean the mess and to go bed, I tuck in Baek, when holds onto my hand and tells to share the bed and not sleep on the chair

“Will that be okay with you ?” I ask

“Of course, you have such big bed, “ I says patting next to space beside him

I lie down and face towards Baek “Don’t try to take less space as possible ok? Tell me when you feel uncomfortable ..hmm ..I’m bit tall you see” I say pointing at my self

He nods, after a while of turning straight and then towards, Baek pokes my cheek since I have my eyes closed

“Hyung... Can I hold your hand?” he asks sweetly

“Looks like he’s asleep” but holds my hands anyway, it hardly a minute when I hear puppy-like snores soon after holding onto my hand, I peep through my eyelids looking at his sleeping figure, I pull his hand close my chest before sleeping


	11. Chapter 11

**Third-Person pov**

Few days went by Chanyeol and Baekhyun barely managed to keep low – profile, there was a lot of questioning from the parents as they had never seen Chanyeol behaving in a suspicious manner. They were confused to see why Chanyeol had been eating equivalent to the food two people could eat or why he would be locked up in his room for longer than usual at times they would ignore these thoughts by concluding that Chanyeol had been going through puberty.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol was confused and kind of scared as to how to bring up the fact he had been hiding the child they had been hearing the news of. It had been almost a week, he barely manages to get out with weird excuses, whenever the question-answer session with his parents starts. Living with Baekhyun was not too difficult, they have become quite close in such a short time which Baekhyun finds surprising since he had never been able to be friends for that long, Chanyeol, on the other hand, had become someone who was ready to risk to such an extent was a new feeling. Baekhyun felt thankful towards his Hyung for many things.

One of the nights, Baekhyun was whimpering and sweating uncontrollably, Chanyeol forced his eyes to open adjusting to the dark, his heart jumped to his throat when he saw Baekhyun trembling like that, he had to shake the younger one to come to wake up from his nightmare, the moment Baekhyun’s eyes slit open he started softly sobbing, it pained Chanyeol to see him like that he kept on repeating how ahjusshi is going to chase him and murder him. Chanyeol ran his hands over Baekhyun’s back in an up and down motion and held him to calm him down and lull him to sleep. At such times really felt that time was slipping by and he had to do something, but he felt he could not randomly bring Baekhyun into the living room and start the topic.

On the other hand, Detective lee was receiving news which was a new addition to the story, the source of this news was Mrs. Kim who had some pictures of some questionable marks all over Baekhyun’s Body, which the teacher clearly hinted that the child been being abused by his parents, she shared about instances of Baekhyun’s frequent absenteeism and the attempt by the child to cover his mom when she was questioned “something which a child being abused does- protecting their guardian no matter how cruel they were” she added

After much-needed investigation over Mrs. Byun's questionable identity, Detective lee a detective to be known to dig his teeth in matter whenever he was mad about to find something about it found evidence of Mrs. Byun misbehaving with her child outside the house.

Mrs. Byun plans her boyfriend’s secret run from the house after he fled from their abode she packs all of Baekhyun’s stuff in a huge poly bag, she frets over her decisions of why she gave birth to him and such. Unable intake any more stressful situations she overdoses herself with sleeping pills.

The next thing she remembers before she ended up in jail was being arrested by the smart detective which her Oppa told her to be beware of, Mrs. Byun gets arrested for child abuse by detective lee and other police officers.

Detective Lee notices that the lady was high on certain substance which was not at all helpful during the questioning as she was extremely high to answer regarding anything the man who had been living with her, his phone number, didn’t exist anymore. Some men were appointed to find the strange man

The CCTV footage of Mrs. Byun pushing the trolley against Baekhyun and the footage where she pushes the child down the entrance steps had gone viral on the media. Baekhyun had been unaware of what had going on, he was too scared to even ask about it from Chanyeol as he did not want Chanyeol to misunderstand him or the truth was he was too scared to find out them by himself, after being treated like that he didn’t wish to go back to such people but, at times during the day he would sit on the chair next to Chanyeol’s study table and wonder “Do I have any place to go ? “ his house had never been a home to him …

Mrs. Byun couldn’t stop the jittery feeling in her feet she just wanted to run away from everything, she had been put in the interrogation room after she had come to her senses. Detective lee enters the room, to begin with, interrogation, he begins with showing her a footage of her hitting Baekhyun with the shopping trolley at the Mart closeby to their home

“What? Can’t you see? we have zoomed it so that you can see her eyes nose and mouth !” said the Detective in an assertive tone

the lady begins with giving various excuses why she might have hit Baekhyun “Probably it was the time when..we had reached the Mart during its closing time but Baekhyun wanted to use the bathroom again and ..again” she reasoned.

“So you hit him with the shopping trolley?”

“It looks a lot more worse in the video .. all he got was a few bruises and a scratch!!”

Detective knowing that the mother had been bluffing proceeded to show her another CCTV footage of her pushing her son “On 24rth February you pushed you, child, in front of your house, didn’t you?

“Probably, it was the day, He kept on asking for various snacks .. when we already had enough at home .. I was worried about my credit card and bills I had to pay at the end of the month”

Detective lee stared at her for a long moment enough to bore holes through her brain that she looked elsewhere disappointed she barely had anything to say

After I while when detective lee started questioning related to the accountability of the man who lived with her she immediately responded “I used to hit Baekhyun quite often, with my hands basically everything or anything that I would come across, but Oppa always protected Baekhyun and protected me, nobody has ever done that for me !”

“Oppa!!” says the women coyly “its been a while, come in”

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

It has been exactly eight days at Sunbae’s place since today was a weekend Sunbae and his dad were washing their car, I was watching them peacefully from the window in Sunbae’s room. I watch sunbae fooling around with his dad with the water pipe he was washing the car with .”Is this what a normal family –time looks like? “

The window I had been looking from was slightly open as it had been quite a while since Sunbae let some fresh air in the room, I watch a beautiful woman enter from the entrance she seemed to be Sunbae’s mom, they don’t resemble though I stop such a thought from running in my head, how can I think so carelessly,

It took split second for the women to notice me even though she cannot actually see me cause of mirror –reflecting glasses but the sudden movement of me hurriedly closing the window caused her to become more suspicious

I could hear the thudding of people climbing the steps to the room, Sunbae attempting to stop her for the last time, but somehow managed to open the door since Sunbae didn’t lock me this time before I could hide, I felt my conscience stopping from hiding this time I cannot reside here secretly forever.

I think more than the woman it was Sunbae whose eyes popped out “Who is he ?” she asked

Sunbae was caught in the moment, he seemed to have lost his voice, I felt sorry towards him but I felt sorrier for staying and taking all the benefits Sunbae provided me with.

She came forward and lightly held my sleeve “Why is he wearing your old clothes ..?”

“Mom... Dad” Sunbae whispered “I have something to tell you guys”


	12. Chapter 12

**Park Chanyeol Pov**

Finally, the day had come when I had to explain why I had been hiding a Baekhyun at home, after Mom saw my room’s window being closed she rushed to see who was thereafter many attempts to stop here not to mention how suspicious I might have looked trying stop her from entering the room, Mom kept repeating how she felt some person had closed the window and how she was anyway going to have a look at my science project and clean up the room she had been waiting to since a week.

I was surprised that Baekhyun had not hidden himself during the time tried to frantically distract the elders, I guess even he felt that finally had to tell my parents.

After barging into my room and seeing Baekhyun, Mom and Dad were too shocked to speak, I took them to the living room along with Baekhyun tailing behind like I was his shield until I told them all to sit and listen to what I had to say after speaking straight for 20 mins I take out the water the from the jug to pour myself a glass of water.

“That’s a lot to take in” Mom sighed

“Chanyeol ....this is not right …you should’ve reported to the police right after you rescued him! “ Dad said sternly

“But Dad –” Dad raised his hand in the air to stop me from speaking further

“Chanyeol right now you might be emotional .. I understand but its been quite a while since this child was hidden here “Dad said pointing in Baekhyun’s direction who was just looking down glancing every time I spoke something to afraid to speak in between.

“If we report the whole scenario to the authorities you’ll be considered a kidnapper !” he said facepalming

Baekhyun looked at me with a shocked expression mixed with guilt, which made me frustrated

 **“** But I rescued him ? from those abusing parents !!” I almost shouted losing my head

“Son, didn’t you see the news ? the police, the detectives all of them are searching for him, Some feel he is dead …Do you realize the spot you are in ?“

I held my head in hands, I feel like its gonna burst with the headache.

Suddenly I see Baekyun with eyes full of tears kneeling down and bowing to apologize to us before I could stop him, Dad does

“Don’t worry kid.. we will do something “ he said awkwardly patting his shoulder

I make his sit pouring him a glass of water “You don’t have to be sorry” I remind him

“Chanyeol … firstly, we will have to report what has happened ..also do you by chance have any evidence “He asked eyeing us both

“I have ..Sorry Baek, I had to…”

Baek nodded with his eyes trained on the glass.

“Dad .. I Know it's been late but can we report the incident tomorrow,” I asked

Dad opened his mouth to say something and then closed it nodding to what I asked

Me and Baekhyun went back to the room, giving Mom and Dad a moment to process what had happened, while I climb the stairs to my room I hear mom talking, her voice close to a murmur hinting worry, I try to ignore their talk to sort of my mind. But as soon as we enter the roomie Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed.

“Hyung…” he calls out weakly

“Hmm” I turn towards him looking at his bent stature,

“If I go back home …you will not be punished then ..right ?” he finished his sentence shakily, almost on the edge of tears.

I kneel in front of him to this eye-level holding his small hands “Baek, how you let such a thought enter your mind? Hmm..”

“I don’t want you to pay any kind of price … from what happened to me,” he says in a small voice not being able to face me

I feel a fat ghibli tears dropping on the top of our hands, I have a sudden to hug him and so I do, putting my arms around his middle

“Kido “he starts sobbing hugging me tightly, I pat him gently on the back of his head to calm him

“You have to be strong ..hmm you didn’t do anything wrong, ok ?”I tell him, breaking our hug, I brush his fringes and wipe his tear-stained face

“Aigoo your all red from crying, “ I say as I wipe his baby face while he stares at me

The rest of the day went by with all of us caught up in our thoughts I start packing some of my old clothes for Baekhyun which I don’t know why my biological mom liked keeping, I guess it has come to some use now. I started packing thinking of the ideal situation of him being sent to a child care institute if his parents are arrested. Baekhyun is reading a some storybook I had given him when he had arrived here, I glance at him from time to time to check on him but he seemed to be quite composed after a mini-breakdown he had earlier , .

Whenever I look at him I feel he suits this room or the room suits him, how great would that be if he was born with this lifestyle?

**Third-person POV**

After having put Mrs. Byun in the prison for a night or so Detective Lee had not expected the Senior Detective to react elsewise.

He was surprised to see that Senior detective was unhappy with his actions and reprimanded him to release the lady the next morning

“Detective Lee, What were you thinking ?” Senior detective snapped once detective lee entered his cubicle office was quiet and the other detectives were out for lunch break when Senior Detective Ma decided to talk to detective lee about the hot case he had been handling recklessly in his opinion.

“What do you mean Sunbaenim?... she deserved to be in the prison we were still quite late but we should’ve have put in sooner, we still ought to find the man associated with her who is on the run as I reported before .”

“Detective lee, I believe you should’ve reported to me before taking this action !”

“But—” The senior detective interrupts him

“You need to find the child ..then only we can keep her in prison...You were telling before someone might have the child in their captive, What are going to do about that ?”

Detective lee sighed, facepalming himself in the process

Suddenly, Detective Ma stands up “Oh ! look who is here “he proceeded to shake hands with Prosecutor Park and prompts detective lee to greet the gentleman

“Prosecutor Park, Its been a long time ! would you like some coffee?”

“Detective Ma” Prosecutor Park politely greeted his longtime friend

“Thanks but there is something else I’ve come for …” he trails off confused from where to start he calls Chanyeol who was standing with the child in the entrance.

Both enter and startle the detectives, Prosecutor Park explains the situation as sanely as possible to the Detectives.

“But, Mr.Park he will have to undergo a probation period for kidnapping the child”

Things might never be the same as Chanyeol thought it would.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

Soon after my presence was revealed to Sunbae’s parents it was decided that my missing would be reported to the police, I could not help but feel extremely guilty in front of the elders and felt highly responsible for what Chanyeol Hyung might face in near future if things go out hand? I feel extremely helpless for being of no use and having no sense of direction where life is taking me …but I definitely do not want to return to that house or anywhere near ahjusshi, Ahjusshi has been haunting my dreams, initially I get a peaceful sleep but in few hours or so I dream of him chasing or hurting me, often I find myself stuck in my horrid dream, if Hyung wouldn’t wake me up I think I might die dreaming.

There isn’t a single day when I don’t feel thankful for having Hyung beside me, at times I feel extremely unfair how I do not have a normal family with a happy, safe, and secured home. Days living with Hyung unconsciously I felt I belonged to this place and people living here, To be honest, this wasn’t unconscious I think I had become selfish, wanting more and more as time passed by. The entire one week seemed like a really long time but as soon as Hyung’s mom found me I was I regretted not hiding, even though time before it seemed like sand slipping through in a hourglass.

That evening, I wanted to soak in the feeling of normalcy, in the warm and cozy room where I was taken care of, Hyung glanced at me from time to time to check on me after my mini crying session. I pretended to notice him, Hyung started moving around and packing some stuff like he was going for a trip or is planning something for me I secretly sneak at him while he packs stuff, after a while, he starts writing something with a solemn expression wearing his face. I just hope he isn’t going to do another extravaganza, aren’t we already in one? ,I don’t speak out my thoughts as I might be wrong also I feel I’m not really in a position to talk like that .. Hyung has done lots while still being a student...

After writing for a while packing stuff, he taps on my shoulder I had been reading one of the storybooks he had given me to spend my lone-time while he away guess I will be needing more of it …

“Baek, Can we talk ?”

I nod, “Ok, so we are going to report the entire incident tomorrow at the police station, My Dad is a prosecutor, he was telling he knows someone there ..there might be a chance you will be sent to a child care institute or maybe a place for orphans” Hyung pauses for a second, more than me I find him to be more restless and unsure about the situation.

“This is a bag for you ..and “he pulls out some envelope “read this once we depart ..” he said looking at down

“Hyung, you can tell now also,” I said pulling at his sleeve taking his warm hand while he looks elsewhere

“No.. right now you are here that’s why I cannot tell…” he replied brushing away his front hair back.

He turns to look at me, his eyes seemed moist, still he smiled “Now u should sleep it's late ..”

Before he gets up I hurry to give him a back hug, he has quite broad shoulders, so it's hard to completely wrap my thin arms around him.

“I’m fine Hyung, I’ll do well .. don’t worry ..” I assured him, he pats my hands, and tucks me in for one last time …

Next morning, I had breakfast with Hyung’s family, I feel very nervous but they are their usual self, nobody chats much I try to eat without making much noise or taking too much in my plate, I was in my own world when Hyung adds an extra egg roll in my plate “eat more ..”

Suddenly, I feel the elders gazing at us but retrieve as soon as we look back at them. Before we leave Hyung quickly gets the bag he packed for me. Since, I didn’t have my own clothes, I was wearing hyung’s old striped shirt and shorts with a belt adjusted according to my size.

Car ride to the police station seemed too short, I repeatedly wiped the sweaty palms on my shorts, even Hyung was feeling jittery he kept on shaking his feet continuously,

I looked outside the car window letting the sunlight bath my face, praying silently.

“Chanyeol, stay here with the kid, I need to check whether Detective Ma is there or not ..”

Mr. park instructs us getting out of the car, it had been a while since he went we assumed that the person he has acquaintance with might be there. Slowly we stepped out the car and walked towards the entrance.

Suddenly, Hyung stops and turns towards me bending down “Baekhyun-ah, Whatever happens, I don’t want you to blame yourself, you might feel guilty but don’t keep that thought in your head for too long …you happened to be in a situation and I happened to save you, Ok ?”

“Uh... I will try Hyung, I’m sorry” I replied, I didn’t know how to react to what he had said, all I hope for was that people who cared for me not be in any kind of trouble because of saving me

Before he could say anything Mr. Park called us inside, There were two detectives one of them seemed to be surprised to see me it was like he knew me the entire went by Mr park and Chanyeol Hyung explaining the situation and how I ended up being under their care

I silently observed their expressions, which didn’t change much they seemed to be taking the scenario quite ok until that inquisitive detective decided to crumble my thoughts by suddenly bringing up the term “Probation” which, Hyung might have to undergo...

What was that? Will he have to go to jail? But he saved me...

What will happen?

Mr. Park continued the conversation without any sense of shock, “But detective, he is a juvenile I believe they do not undergo any kind of Probation..”

“That is true they don’t … but in this case, the child was taken away without the permission of his parents”

“But they abused him detective !” Chanyeol Hyung spoke up gathering attention towards us

“Chanyeol calm down” Mr park almost whispered patting his shoulder

“Detective” Hyung’s dad signaled the man to continue

“So where was I, Prosecutor park ..the parents have filed a report that their son is missing … actually that day your son took him we investigated the house .. a lot has happened since then”

The other detective briefed Mr. Park about how they found some evidence regarding the events which have happened with me and my mom is found guilty and ahjusshi seems to be gone.

“Detective, what can be done ?”Mr. Park asked

“In many cases, parents facing prosecution for child abuse have their charges dropped as the child have nowhere else to go,” Sometimes children even ask to be sent home to abusive parents.”

My heart sank at the thought of returning to ahjusshi and Mom

“This can't be done detective! I have evidence” Chanyeol Hyung spoke up once again and dug his hands in his pockets to take out his phone and probably show the pictures of the bruises which have sort of faded, there are some marks from the previous beatings I received from ahjusshi.

“See this,” said Hyung positioning his mobile phone so that everyone can see

After a huge decision –making session it was decided I would be taken to a child care institute temporarily like Hyung had told me but this wouldn’t be the end of the hustle, Hyung was not allowed to be meet me for 6 months which is the probation period detective was explaining, this compensated as a punishment for kidnapping me.

But it would be Trial held in a few weeks which will decide whether I will stay in the child care place or sent back to the pit hole from where I barely came alive.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter – XIV**

**Third – Person Pov:**

Things took place in a whirlwind, soon after the meeting between the detectives and Prosecutor Park , Baekhyun was taken to “New Hope House ”which included other children who were abandoned or rescued from broken households. Since Baekhyun was no longer allowed to interact with Chanyeol he did not get to take the Bag packed by the elder boy last night , fortunately he had kept the small envelope in his pocket . The detectives were kind enough to them to have small moment before they would be separated ,Baekhyun thought he would be able to face the new change since it would mean being away from his abusive family little did he know it would be so hard to separate from his Hyung ,since now he was being taken away from Seoul to Bucheon (Country side in Korea).Baekhyun thought he would be in Seoul and still be able to meet Chanyeol and continue his schooling the same way as before .

Chanyeol for a change was able to contain his emotions before departing from the kid , he felt he needed to play a strong one here so that Baekhyun doesn’t feel too sad .Both were lost and didn’t know what to tell the other . Chanyeol like always ,came to his knees to come to equal eye level with the child , Baekhyun could stop the tears which kept flowing from his eyes ,Chanyeol held the hands and squeezed them before engulfing him in his arms “Baek, everything will be fine , we will meet soon …..wait for me” said while patting his head , Baekhyun had stopped crying their time for last goodbyes had come to an end …

Chanyeol sat in his car looking at Baek as he left with his Dad for home , he didn’t feel like waving bye while looking at the child so weak, standing their alone soon lead inside once the car left .

He realized that he had forgotten to give the younger the bag he had packed , he instantly requested his Dad to turn the car to give the things he had packed last night.

“Chanyeol , we’re already halfway now, We’ll send the child the things when we go for the trial.. also don’t go out some time or do outrageous stuff without telling me ,I don’t want you to have criminal record or something ..”

Chanyeol could not argue about anything further .

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

Soon after Hyung left, I couldn’t help the empty feeling inside my chest , my stomach churned with nauseousness , the detective lead me inside and made certain calls to send me to the place which they had decided to , I sat there and observed the hustle in the office after lunch was over .

“Kid, don’t you want to go to washroom or anything… its gonna be a long ride till we reach the place .” The detective asked

I didn’t feel like responding and kept mum and simply followed to whatever I was asked to do ,the car ride was quite long as he had told , lost in my reverie, I slept of midway , the detective woke me up when we reached, it was dark already .

I stepped out of the car shakily , taking a moment to look at the surroundings it was medium sized building with a red brick like pattern with a lot of windows. The detective lead me inside the light at the entrance lit up as we entered , we waited at the reception , my eyes kept wandering at the shelves with different awards placed on it I looked carefully to pay attention at it , it seemed like the children staying at the place had won them and the orphanage owner had them placed in the showcase.

I was lead inside to the director’s office , which was quite spacious the room’s centre had a sofa set in a square-like pattern behind which the director’s table was set up , I looked up at the director , she was dressed simply and looked at me with kind eyes , I was still wary of everything , I wished I could be at hyung’s home ….

The detective left after greeting the director and nodding at me, I looked blankly when the director spoke to me , it was all basic introductions and where I would be put , soon I was lead by director’s assistant to my room

I stopped her midway to ask her permission to go to the washroom , I swiftly closely the toilet seat without making any noise or anything and took out a piece of paper which I folded tidily and kept it in my pocket this morning ..

“Baekhyun , If you have opened this letter that means we have already been separated … you must be shocked and scared ……”

“From this point onwards , you will be come across many strangers .. People will ask you a lot of questions ..”

“Baekhyun- ah !” I heard director’s secretary calling me from outside ,

“Are you alright .. do u need anything ?” she asked

“I’m alright , ma’am” I replied

I turned my gaze back to the letter “ People might make you do things you do not want to…

Or they may ask you to do things you don’t want to talk about ..

“That’s why I’m writing you this letter to let you know , you are important to me ..

So that you become sure of yourself and stand tall ,hyung will wait for you ..”

**Third Person Pov :**

Meanwhile in the interrogation room , Baekhyun’s mother is having a discussion with her attorney

“Baekhyun is an easy child , he will never tell that I hit him ..

Even if I admit I hit him , he tries to hide the fact even though I’ve never told him to do so”

Shaking her head from side to the other , The Attorney seemed to be unsure

“But Mrs Byun, the boy who kidnapped your child and reported this issue , has quite a lot of evidence-

The attorney raised her hand to stop Mrs Byun who was going to interrupt her and continue

“Plus that kid has some good back up , his father is a prosecutor”

“ I still think , Baekhyun wont be able to talk about it ..”

“Another big segment of this case is the guy living with you Mrs Byun …”

“Oppa , didn’t do anything ..”she protested

“No, what I’m worried about is that he is missing … which makes it more mysterious ..I don’t think I can save you Mrs Byun , you will probably have to have some jail time”

“But , my kid was kidnapped by the other kid.. don’t you find that strange , shouldn’t that highschooler be punished as well “

“Think about yourself, Mrs Byun … I’ll be taking my leave now” Attorney got up to leave giving a last look to the woman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third – Person Pov**

The following two weeks were one of the longest two weeks for both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was trying to act adjust in his new home , according to him it was just like school but the kids ate, studied and slept altogether in dorms , all of the children were quite disciplined he barely witnessed any kind of bullying among the young or old kids , more like were like one big family . At first he couldn’t get used to every one approaching him in a kind manner, he had got used to always keeping his guards up.

Being bullied and harassed at home and often at school, Baekhyun felt he couldn’t calm himself especially now when he has entered a new place like this. Even though all these children whether young or old were in the same boat just like him, some were left at the doorstep of the orphanage, while some were coincidently found in dilapidated conditions and then there some who were rescued from abusers similar to his case.

Nevertheless, the facility runners made sure that all children were treated with equal care and attention so that will be able to transform themselves into better individuals when they grow up.

Meanwhile, at Chanyeol’s end, Things had taken a 360 degree change in his behavior, He couldn’t stop feeling restless, he looked more stressed than how he looked during his examinations, he was quite his moody self , he wouldn’t hold long conversations with anyone , his head being filled with various theories , various situations and its outcomes , how he will act and speak at trial , he couldn’t sleep thinking about what would the future behold.

Chanyeol’s dad had been quite worried with how his son had been acting up lately, he had never seen such a change in him for quite a long time, even though Chanyeol had always been a child intrigue and altruistic nature, if he had set his head on something he would never leave the matter unresolved he was always a determined stubborn head as his mom used to call him.

At times like this, Mr. Park would miss his late wife ….

A day or two had passed when he got informed about the trial day , he was quite unsure how to put it across Chanyeol , more like he was scared how he would react , Saving Baekhyun that unfortunate evening despite of how dangerous it was …….

He was proud yet scared for his son

**Director’s Pov**

“How is Baekhyun doing”? I asked 

It had been a few days since the child came to New Hope House, he seemed like a well behaved child despite of his reckless and abusive guardians , he barely rebelled against anything .After taking care of so many children over the years I tend to first find problems in children so that we are able to handle every kid accordingly.

It had been hard for Baekhyun to interact initially but he always seems to make an effort to mingle, like a child who knows he is being observed and does not want any report against him

“I’m not sure , he seems as if he is doing well …But, it also seems like he isn’t” replied Director’s assistant

“During the day, he eats well, gets along with other kids” she continued

“But at nights, he seems to be feel sleepless and wander around ... I think he gets nightmares ...”

“What did the counselor say?” 

“She told me, Baekhyun doesn’t speak much”

“Give him a little time”

**Baekhyun’s Pov**

Before I separated from Chanyeol Hyung apart from taking care of myself he told me to mingle with other kids, to keep my mind off a few things actually mingling with them was not an issue even though I’ve never a good conversation starter , why I am always so awkward …

Daytime passes by in blink, there is good food to eat and people around, But night-time is mostly hard to get by often I wake up to my roommate Kyungsoo tapping or poking at my shoulder,

“Where are running?” he asks usually

“Where..?” I ask confused

“I mean, you keep sleeping talking same stuff “

Kyungsoo is one of the my roommates amongst the six others, we all have our personal bed, one upon the other . Both of us have our beds facing, he often wakes up to my noisy sleep talking.

When I first met him, I found him quite intimidating, but he just looks like that cause of his bad eye sight, Poor guy …

One of the things about New Hope house is the children don’t get to know about each other’s past life unless the individual shares, we both haven’t crossed that line yet.

Tonight, before I could feel the start of the old dream, I forced myself to wake up I took one of the room-mate’s torchlight before slowly tip- toeing to the small library near the cafeteria.

Reading to shoo away the bad dreams in the hope of a peaceful sleep ,

I’m low key tempted to use the telephone at the cafeteria counter, Should I call Hyung ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter – XVI**

**Third – Pov Person Pov :**

Baekhyun did not end up calling Chanyeol as he was worried that he would be caught right away , Mr. Park finally informed about the trial which was to happen the span of two weeks during the dinner time, Chanyeol maintained his sombre expression on table just to rush soon after the dinner to add new things which generated from his reverie .

Soon the trial day arrived after long two weeks, Park Chanyeol being his confident self was sure he would be able to win the trial and then Byun Baekhyun would be under the guardianship of The Park family .Sadly, as soon as he arrived at the court the rush of prosecutors and attorneys hurriedly getting ready for their respective schedules and the scattered reporters from various news channels made him nervous

Two days before the trial, the Director decided to meet Baekhyun who was doing his best being quiet about everything , every time the counselor questioned him. Today was different, Trial was going to take place in two days, after observing Baekhyun for a quite a long time she decided the only way to get know him would be making him aware about trial .

Baekhyun had been sitting in a small sketch book scribbling thoughtlessly, when the counselor left her seat , he did not expect for the Director show up,

“Can we talk for a bit ?” she asked

Baekhyun unconsciously swiped his hand over the sketchbook in a weary manner

Director thought that she could no longer waiting for the right time for Baekhyun to open up, had been given enough time to do so , she decided to strike at the main point without wasting any time further

“Did your Mom ever hit you ?” she inquired

“But the other teacher told me , if I do not want to talk about it , it was fine” he countered

“No.. the thing is Baekhyun just in a day or so the trial will take place, so we need to know if she ever wronged you or tried to hurt you …”

“In order for the trail to go fairly , we need to know that ..” she continued

“If I do that , will my mom get punished …”

“Well that depends on what you tell us “

“I don’t want to say anything ..though “

“You must be worried , that your mother will be punished ,because of you… but if don’t tell us then she might be freed without getting punished and you might end up living with her ..

Is that what you want ?”

The conversation left Baekhyun in a dilemma,

Two days later, Everyone was seated for the court session , Baekhyun’s homeroom teacher and Park family happened to be seated on the same side on separate rows , Baekhyun was allowed to be in the court as he was not only the minor but also the victim of child abuse with his guardians being his perpetrators . It was a messed up situation , as the main abuser which was hidden from the public eye had been on the run , ever since he had witnessed Mrs. Byun getting arrested.

Chanyeol on the other hand had been experiencing cold sweats , he was miserably failing to calm himself ever since the court session started , he couldn’t help the repeated tapping of his feet ,

The court session started with Ms Kim., Baekhyun’s homeroom teacher who begins to explain the different purple and blues she happened to see on Baekhyun’s body not to mention the repeated record of absence and the incidence when the child fainted in the Bathroom , she continues to blame Mrs. Byun being an irresponsible mother by living with an abusive man , to which Mrs. Byun’s attorney retorted

“There no accountability of what you are saying , Your Honor ... Ms Kim had payed a visit to the victim’s house wherein the child did not respond to her when she had tried to question him with various questions “

The attorney proceeded to look towards Ms. Kim and ask her whether she had ever heard Baekhyun directly tell her about the fact that he was being hit or being abused by his guardians

To which Ms. Kim couldn’t muster a response immediately 

“However” she spoke

“That will be all-“she was roughly cut off by the attorney ,

“Sustained” replied the judge

Next was Mr. Park who was called , who narrated the entire incident of his son saving Baekhyun from the brink of death , the court room was shown images of the bruises on Baekhyun’s frail body , images of deep fingerprints on the pale neck , when he was choked to death , his bruised torso and feet.

Chanyeol sharply exhaled recalling what the poor child had to go through was painful enough

Soon after the images where shown the attorney spoke a listless statement “I do not think we should consider this as this was taken by the kidnappers’

“But we rescued the child from the abuse “ spoke Mr. Park

“No.. your son should have ensure that child escaped the situation and the police should have been informed right away … however the defendant made sure to take away the child and kept the victim in hiding ..”

“Isnt that right Detective Ma ?” asked Mrs Byun’s Attorney further startling Detective Ma who was suddenly called to the podium , Mr, Park with his head hung low returned to his seat.

“In other words , this family was trying to steal someone else’s child ..”

At this point, Chanyeol was baffled at the allegations the attorney kept their family accusing of , he was on the verge of his breakdown – he was so angry and just so sad at the time.

Detective Ma got the chance to give his statement , “the defendant did not not threaten the victim’s guardians or demand any kind of payment, his only objective was to keep the child safe , that seemed be it …. When Mr. Park came over at my office to inform the case , they did so cause they cared for the child not only that … the victim was treated like he was their family “

The trial was adjourned for the break he next session took place in the gap of two hours , these two hours where like the only way Mrs Byun can either save herself and take Baekhyun back in under her guardian or Baekhyun will officially become an orphan ..

Before, the trial , Attorney informed Mrs Byun that the next trial would involve the testament given by Baekhyun , she further informed her that it would be a video testament wherein the child would not be able to view the court but only hear the question which the attorney asks, Mrs Byun had been weary of the fact Baekhyun;s Testament would be taken but somehow she was relieved it was wasn’t face to face , she preferred to hold onto the fact Baekhyun would not be able to give the truthful testament like the other side is expecting him to do ….

Meanwhile, Mr. Park and Chanyeol had been too disheartened , Mr. Park worries were mainly saving his son from any kind of criminal record , whereas Chanyeol was too scared , his face had lost its pallor, the only solution that seemed right that moment was praying .. praying to his mom as he believed that the his loved ones closer to god would help him overcome the problem he was going through .

Baekhyun is taken to small room which seemed like a sound proof box , the video setting had been done before he had arrived in the room with the director’s assistant , he was told he would be able to testify his testament , the director has assumed that the child might have somem lingering feeling left despite of what he had been through but the all Baekhyun cared about was Chanyeol , he didn’t want his hyung and his family to pay the price for an act of kindness which not everyone can do …

The questioning began as soon as the video link had been done , Baekhyun was not able to view the court but the people present in the court were able to do so , the moment Chanyeol saw the kid , he couldn’t control the shivering of his hands , all he wanted was the child to be in safe hands and surroundings .

“Baekhyun, I ‘m sorry , I will be asking a few questions…?”

“Alright’

“Has your mom ever hit you ?”

“..Yes”

“Can you tell me where and how, exactly as you can remember ?” the prosecutor continued

Baekhyun took a deep breath before answering “Um.. I don’t want to ..”

Mrs. Byun shared a small yet confident glance at her attorney seated beside her

“Alright then I will ask a few things all you need answer is whether it is true or not ”

Prosecutor , has just began mentioning various accounts of Mrs. Byun hitting Baekhyun

Unexpectedly , Baekhyun told the prosecutor that he did not want to talk about the things he had been mentioning 

Which shocked everyone in the courtroom , along with Mrs Byun , she had expected something like this .. . but not utter disapproval of what Baekhyun had been put through.

“Why ?” the prosecutor encountered almost scared to know the reason

“My mom had such a hard time because of me , that’s why she hit me … hitting me made her upset too which makes me sad as well.. that’s why I don’t want to talk about it”

While Mrs. Byun had been wondering how smart her child was, Chanyeol had been torn , he had forgotton to blink the moment Baekhyun had started giving his testament,

“But..” Baekhyun continued

“I’ll tell you just one thing , Mom had not come from work and ahjusshi did something scary to me …he grabbed my neck and pushed down on me hard I had collapsed due to lack of breath, but my mom came she didn’t check on me instead she went out with ahjusshi” Baekhyun stopped speaking unaware of the emotion he had caused in the courtroom

“If Chanyeol Sunbae hadn’t arrived on time… I would’ve died”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	17. Chapter 17

**Third – person pov:**

“In accordance to the Child abuse act ,which deals with the consequences of child abuse as well as the child welfare law which addresses repeated abuse and specific crime punishment law for an attempted murder all which the biological mother Byun Baekhyun was found violating , Mrs Byun has been sentenced to seven years in jail”

The news reporter on the television reported ,

“What a relief !” sighed Sehun

“Really! What a relief “ repeated Mrs Oh , while peeling apples

“Sehun-ah, Did you speak with Chanyeol?” she asked

“No, not yet” he answered

“Visit him soon….Aigoo, Park family has been through a lot, Fortunately, it worked out in their favour”

Sehun looked at the accused women on the T.V with a piercing gaze,

Cuffed hands, surrounded by police officers the moment she stepped out of the court, a gush of journalists and reporters flashed their camera , throwing numerous questions at her yet her empty eyes lacked guilt , she was roughly shoved inside the police van .

Meanwhile, at New Hope House , the director assistant paced her way from the director’s office to the common playroom of children , her eyes quickly locating Baekhyun , who was chatting with other kids

“Baekhyun-ah “ she said softly tapping at his shoulder while sitting beside him

The worried child turned in her direction “ Baekhyun, the result from the trial is out , the judge took your testimony in consideration” she announced not hiding the excitement in her voice

“Your mother will be punished for what she had done , you no longer have to live with her”

Baekhyun, who had been slightly expecting the outcome was still taken aback from the announcement , the assistant thought Baekhyun would be happy to here the outcome , she was surprised to see the child upset crouching his head in his arms

“Baekhyun-ah are you okay?” she asked touching his head lightly

She had not expect the child to react like this , regardless of the fact the mother of the child had put him through a lot , the reaction made her realize how a mom is still a mom afterall….

While Mrs Byun was sentenced for the crime she had been part of , there was no compromise on the fact that her partner had been more involved , but she didn’t participate in stopping the abuse in anyway and even though the abuser was on the run the court had made the decision final ,

After Baekhyun’s statement, the only person now left was Chanyeol, the court decided despite of all that the teenager went through to save the minor from abuse , it was still wrong of him to have kept the child at his abode that time , and so it was decided that Chanyeol would have to undergo 6 months of probation period , that would mean no contact with Baekhyun for the time given until the probation came to end

Chanyeol felt that the situation was quite unfair , since all he meant was good will of the child , Mr Park was quite satisfied with the result as the probation period entitled to Chanyeol was not too long since he was in high school also probation wouldn’t be counted as a criminal record.

The probation period was something was to be followed strictly, Chanyeol was upset as he wanted to meet up with Baekhyun after the judgment had been passed , He was really proud of how well the child had been able to deliver his response at the court.

Days went by

Weeks went by

A month went by …

Baekhyun had been waiting to hear from his Hyung, the day Director’s assistant had informed him about the judgement , he had a very rough idea of what probation meant all he knew that Chanyeol was no longer in a danger spot .

Days went by in boredom , he spent most of his time either talking to Kyungsoo who he had gotten close in a span of a month other than spending time with his friend , he spent his sleepless nights at the small library reading fiction , which helped in inducing his sleep. Fortunately he was never found sleeping in the library, He had fully adjusted to the lifestyle at New Hope House , In the hearts of hearts he knew he was no longer responsible to Hyung or his family , yet he deeply craved for a family life like the Parks.

He thought he will practice to not to miss Chanyeol, he failed several times, He missed how his hyung treated him when he was at their abode.

Is it how it felt being cared for ?

Spring was long gone, the summer season also went by ..he no longer got bothered by the impromptu visits of the director’ assistant or calls from the detective of his case , these months had been the months, where in the longest time he was not mistreated or harassed ,He was no longer tensed as he used to be

In this time had seen many small children get adopted in regular intervals, Though never got a chance to view the properly but once, after the afternoon meal he had munching on fruit served by the ahjumma , he had been procrastinating when he saw a really young women happily walking hand in hand with a child who seems to be around preschool age, the child seemed quiet and shy , he had never a seen such a happy parent before..

That night it rained heavily , Baekhyun woke up due to the thunder which almost brought his heart in his mouth

He quickly rushed to the library with his torchlight , he could not focus on his reading he kept looking towards the old fashioned telephone at the corner cafeteria , he slowly got up looking for the CCTVs he didn’t know what force moved him and he dialed the only number he knew by heart .

“Hello”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter- XVIII**

**Chanyeol Pov:**

After the Judgement was passed Baekhyun’s mother was sentenced to jail while I was on probation, even though I had some expectations after the decision was made in the court I thought I would be able to meet Baekhyun. Baekhyun had shifted to an orphanage in Bucheon. Oh how I wish New hope house was in Seoul i would have tried to meet … but ever since I’m on probation I cannot risk meeting the kid even if I want to .. It has been 3 months already.

Probation was not too difficult follow , Since school life continued and being loaded with homework helped in getting my mind off from the troubles and anxieties. Earlier , when the judgement had been passed the news was all over , since me and Baekhyun are considered juvenile our faces were blurred on television even though we had not faced a crucial public scrutiny entirely , initial months in school were quite tough , there were days when I did not feel like going , People just need something to gossip …news eventually died out in a month or two.

I would be lying if say I did not miss Baekhyun mostly I was more worried than missing him, I guess .Finally he is in safe space ,I hope he made some friends and he eats well and sleeps well

Ever since the incident, I think I had become more of a homebody, I avoided roaming around too much, Whenever I was bored I called Sehun or Jongin over , their company and the normal high-school routine made me think every thing was normal, but it wasn’t….

There had been one individual who had started living rent free in my brain ever since I had started to care …

Dad was kind of satiated , he was happy I was out of troubles … I often thought what would happen Baekhyun after these months or maybe during these months , who will his guardians ?

Rainy season which is very short-lived, was just around the corner , these days had been so humid , Me and Sehun decided to race till Han river , to a get a breath of fresh air and maybe it will be a chance for me to clear my thoughts .

The small outing had been quite a treat me and Sehun talked for a long time before it started to drizzle , we hurried our way back home .

Fortunately , I reached home before the heavy showers had begun , I freshened up ,had food with Dad.

A new habit I started was Journaling I was not that great of writer but it help me in clearing my thoughts and setting upcoming week’s goals.

It had been close to 12 am when I received an unexpected phonecall from an unknown number

I was skeptical at first , but I picked it up anyways , since there was no response from the otherside i said Hello first

“H-Hello”

I thought I had been imagining stuff when I asked who it was

“Hyung, it me ….Baekhyun” he replied softly

I was too shocked from him I didn’t realize my heart skipped a beat, Overwhelmed

“Baekhyun-ah.. Where are you ? how are you calling me at this hour ?” I asked quickly

“Ah- Hyung , it’s a telephone near our library, I made a phone-call secretely”

I released the breath I was holding “I wanted to talk with you” he continued

“Oh” I replied bit flustered

“How have you been?” I asked

“I’m good, I finished a couple of books, here in library” he paused

“How are the teachers there ? are they good?”

“Hmm, they pretend to be scary , but they are not ..”

“How are you ,Hyung..?”he asked

“I’m cool, you know high school stuff” I replied unsurely attempting to maintaining a plain picture

“Did you make any friends?”

“Yes, there is Kyungsoo of my age, rest are younger than us”

There was a small pause, before we both spoke at the same time

“You first” I said

“Uh.. Hyung .. I miss you” he almost whispered the last two words

“… me too” I breathed out

“Baekhyun-ah , hang in there …”

“hmm.. Bye hyung” quickly hanging up before hearing Chanyeol’s response

**Third – Person pov**

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun had got emotional over the phone call, Baekhyun had hung up on the phone call in the fear of being caught, since the rain had stopped , calming the turbulence in their hearts. Chanyeol had realized he could not ignore the worry poking his conscience after talking with Baekhyun, he came to a conclusion which would be an answer to all his problems.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter- XIX**

**Third – Person Pov :**

“"We didn't even dare tell our own parents because we knew they would disapprove. They would only say 'Why are you bringing up other people's children'?" spoke the lady

“The taboo regarding adoption is still high on rise in South Korea” continued the reporter

The interview then continued with a lady who had been adopted in much older times

“To be honest, Family is everything in Korea .. Who you are? Your Character is all based on the your famil-“

Chanyeol puts a hold on the blaring nonsense he had been watching , he had never been a fan of the old Confucians perspectives. But he could not believe how these old fashioned views had still been hovering over the heads of Korean people , Like come on its the 21st Century.

It had been a month since he last spoke with Baekhyun , he really wished that he could converse with the kid more but he didn’t want to put either of them in any kind of trouble , at least until probation came to an end.

Even before the Probation period the connection between had been inevitable , after going through their initial milestone , Chanyeol and Baekhyun had grown on each other , Chanyeol had wondered how long Baekhyun would continue to live at the orphanage , he had lived most of his life here !? These vague eruptions of thought made him pondor of the possibility of meeting Baekhyun again ?

After receiving a unexpected phone- call from Baekhyun that night , his gut feeling threw an idea which he had never given a thought , Adoption

He knows he might get called crazy for coming up the idea himself , The only cons to this idea was firstly , he was not old enough to adopt Baekhyun and Secondly, it would be quite a trip to make his Dad understand his idea of adopting Baekhyun , even if his Dad is eventually Baekhyun’s new guardian.

Adopting Baekhyun had been one of the plans , but he felt bit awkward deciding about the matter without actually knowing whether Baekhyun would agree to get adopted or not ..

Since , his mom is no longer his legal guardian anymore ….

He was aware of the fact that it might take a long time for his Dad to agree on his ideas , but giving this idea try was worth the risk.

After watching a few videos , documentaries and news articles had been slightly disheartening , but one thing which was common was how children like Baekhyun deserve a loving home and positive upbringing to overcome the wounds of the past .

Meanwhile , at New hope House Baekhyun had become quite well settled with the lifestyle , he was close to his friend Kyungsoo, little did he know that Kyungsoo was soon going to have new parents , Kyungsoo was feeling weary to inform Baekhyun regarding his adoption , he had noticed the unreadable expression ,Baekhyun often wore when anyone got adopted .

Did he wanted to be adopted ? Was he scared ? Does he wish to stay over here for the time to come He had no idea …

It had been almost autumn season, when the day finally came for Kyunsoo to be taken away to start his new life , after unaccountable events of avoiding the situation , Kyungsoo had no option but to finally tell Baekhyun

“Kyungsoo-ya, Whats the occasion you never share your sweet collection ?” Baekhyun asked smiling

“Um, no occasion just I felt like sharing Hyun-ah” Kyungsoo laughed nervously

Two friends chatted while snacking , When Kyunsoo finally decided to reveal

“Baekhyun-ah… I got new parents “

Baekhyun stopped munching on the sweet chewy toffee he was biting , masking his hurt expression he faced Kyungsoo

“Really, you did .. How are they ?” he asked smiling fakely

“Um you aren’t angry right ?” he asked

“Noo, Would I be .. I’m so happy for you Kyungsooya…”Baekhyun said as he got up to hug his friend.

“I will miss you”

The spent the rest of the few days together , packing and talking to their heart’s content,

Baekhyun was going to be lonely once again , he often wondered who would adopt a defected piece like himself …but deep down he really wished for a normal family life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Park Chanyeol’s Pov :**

“Chanyeol-ah …! Are you in your right mind ,son?”

I looked everywhere except for Dad’s eyes , it had been few months since my Probation period got over ,I had behaved ideally throughout the period so that I will be finally be able to bring up the adoption idea with my parents . I had always imagined them to be baffled , but after watching the actual reaction I feel deflated to continue this talk .

“Chanyeol, Look at me .. How did you come up with this idea , suddenly ?”

“Dad, I ‘ve been thinking about it for quite a long time” I replied quietly

“No.. I mean , what makes you think we will agree to it … I mean you know , after all that happened in the court you had to –“

I cut him off mid sentence , “Dad, I know …about all that happened , um I know it was wrong to take sudden decisions back then when I got the kid home and all the court scenario which happened .. But I don’t know how to explain “

I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands

Despite of bringing this conversation after delaying it multiple times , I had finally decided to share my thoughts

“I mean Dad , if you don’t want to adopt him … You can be like a foster parent ..you know what I mean ? I asked

Dad raised his hand , telling me to calm down

“Chanyeol , child what is up with you I realize you always wanted a sibling , you had mentioned about it several times when your mom was around..but this is a different you know ”

I face-palmed to control my frustrated self “Dad”

“See, son … to tell you clearly he cannot suddednly become my son and part of our family ..it will be difficult for him to live with us ….we don’t even know if we wants that ?”

“Why wouldn’t he ?”

“Chanyeol.. why aren’t you getting me … I cannot be his foster parent , that happens when his parents hand him over to me if they are going to die or cannot afford to raise him “

“Ooh , I did not know this … that means we will have to adopt him ?” I asked , I know it was going to annoy him further I anyway risked it

I wasn’t expecting Dad to ask me “Chanyeol… why are you so behind this idea of adopting this child specifically , this is different from your usual social worker attitude … to the extent , that now you a ready to take in an abandoned child … why?”

There was a prolonged silence as a reverie of thoughts ran through in my head , yet my lips were sealed my eyes were bent low

“See .. you yourself don’t have an idea ..I think you clear your head , hang out with your friends to freshen it up”

When he was just about to leave I answered “Dad, I want us to adopt him cause … I know no one will adopt him , I had been researching a lot on adoption … I found that the age group he belongs to falls in a category which is least adopted …’ I looked up to Dad with some hope

“On top of that , he went through a disturbed childhood …”

Dad stood in front of me and spoke lowly “Chanyeol –ah, its not easy , it will take atleast 2-3 years to confirm his adoption , also he is not the only child like that …. We cant go around adopting everyone and solving their lives “

“Dad, please… just this once , agree to this !!”

I watched my Dad’s back refusing to turn towards me, I fell on my knees with a thud

“Please, I will take the responsibility “ I whisper- shouted dipping my head down controlling the gush of warm tears dripping on the wooden flooring

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

**Third – Person Pov :**

Chanyeol had thought after things related to his probation had settled , he finally had decided to give his thought related to convincing the parents had not been an easy task, It was almost at one point Chanyeol thought of giving up on entire idea , as his suggestion more like demand was nearing rejection …Until he heard the usual “I’ll think about it “from his Dad.

Like his Dad had mentioned the adoption procedure was no bed of roses .

Little did Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was in talks to be shifted to the other branch of the New Hope House , apparently it had been Director who decided to move Baekhyun as the child in her opinion needed to be socialized more , after his close friend had got adopted , Baekhyun did not imagine how lonely he felt, the feeling only kicked in once Kyungsoo had left .

Kyungsoo’s adoption made Baekhyun realize how low the scope was of him getting to start a new life since he had been able to make only one friend in the span of some 5 months , who left the place eventually,

It was about a months time that he had been called by the director to the office to discuss something important ,

“Baekhyun-ah , you here .. come sit here “ she asked as she got up from her main desk keeping the coffee she had been sipping on earlier

Baekhyun had been his usual quiet self, he seldom engaged in any conversation until he was comfortable with the person ,it had been around second or third time since the director had last called him . After the greeting and asking how Baekhyun had been doing , she cut to the case

“I was wondering .. if you would prefer shifting branch .. from here to maybe other countryside state or maybe back to Seoul .. since there are some cases which needs to be transferred here , so I wanted ask you if you like to go elsewhere ..”

Baekhyun took a moment to process it all , his dull mind had not been paying attention before the Director mentioned “Seoul” a unknown interest piqued in him, but soon died down , Moving meant adjusting again to the lifestyle followed their anyway he had been struggling to keep a stable sleep , he had had found his comfort at the library at New Hope house , he had made friend as well , even though he was gone , Kyungsoo had promised to somehow keep in contact with him and promised to meet him again.

Which seemed like white lie but he trusted their friendship nevertheless if it was a lie or not it was up to their destiny whether they will meet again or not.

Baekhyun refused the offer which the director had offered politely, even if he wished to go to Seoul it wouldn’t have been any different unless, he gets new guardians which he felt like he wouldn’t , Not too long ago he had heard the older kids at the orphanage talking about how only new borns and very young children were preferred and popular age group in the adoption business.

It had been a while since Baekhyun had a conversation with Director , when he heard young couple were interested to adopt him , apparently they were a busy couple and had been unable to conceive a child in ten years of their marriage . It had been a surprise to Baekhyun that , it had been few weeks ago he thought he was gonna stay for a few more years at the orphanage.

Meanwhile at Chanyeol ‘s end , who had no news as to how Baekhyun had been doing , he had barely managed to get his Dad agree with his idea , well they were not going to adopt Baekhyun , as his Dad previously made him understand how it was a slow process , which might end up taking two to three years to legally adopt him and then become legal parents wherein Baekhyun will be receiving all the benefits as Chanyeol

But then again , this was a dicey decision to take overnight , One of the factors which would be against the entire decision would be that they have no contact with Baekhyun , therefore they are not aware of whether the middle schooler would prefer to be adopted entirely .

Since this was not a consensual decision, not to mention Mr Park was quite panicked to take this step , raising hormonal moody teenager like Chanyeol had been handful now he would be bringing a middle schooler who was now parentless under the roof.

This did not mean that he was strongly opposing to the idea anymore, rather he was scared whether he would be able to provide the child an environment and treatment which he should have got , Chanyeol had never been an impulsive decision maker but he was highly stubborn and altruistic which was a quality both he and his mother harboured especially if is it was for the good of the person .

This decision had been the heights of the form imbibed in Chanyeol which had left Mr Park astound 

Chanyeol and him had been researching on the matter of adoption since past few weeks ,Mr Park had also discussed with Detective Ma who had been the main guy to investigate Baekhyun’s Case , who suggested to be in talks with Director of New hope house to plan the further course of action .

The Director was taken aback when she received a call from Mr. Park as was unusual for a family wrongly accused of kidnapping to schedule a meeting before adopting a child.

She hoped it’s not Baekhyun they’re eyeing ,she didn’t want to assume things beforehand so she decided against informing him.

It had exactly a week, Chanyeol and Mr. Park drove all the way to Bucheon, Chanyeol was nervous and excited to meet Baekhyun after almost half a year.

He had expected the ride to Bucheon to be peaceful , the moment he had been waiting for a while , rather it was roller coaster ride filled with his brain coming up with questions he had not thought before ,he mentally prayed for everything to take place smoothly …

Their Fates did not have same plans, just when Mr. Park had been almost a turn away from the orphanage , when the other car passed by theirs in the opposite direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

It had been Baekhyun and his new parents, who were taking him to show around their house, an icebreaking activity which the director encouraged the new parents to form a rapport .

Baekhyun had never thought , he will ever get a new family there were occasions in the past when he was sick and tired of who he was and how he had been living that he terribly wanted to get away from that kind of lifestyle , but often suppressed the thought as it did not seem possible.

But when it was finally happened it all seemed like a dream , he got to meet his new parents who seemed to be very nice but he didn’t know why his instincts reacted otherwise, usually when kids get adopted they all seem to be happy and smiley some even get overwhelmed and cry on being adopted . Baekhyun on the other hand didn’t know whether he was happy ,satisfied or overwhelmed nor he was able to express of the emotions , he was anxious 24/7 around his new parents ,he mostly failed to start or hold a conversation . He had been scared to come of as an annoying child who bickers or something ...

He knew he might be overreacting but he did not want to make a mistake or anything close to it

At New Hope House , Chanyeol and Mr Park arrived at their destination , as soon as they reached the parking lot of the orphanage they were assisted by a lady to the Director’s office

Chanyeol couldn’t help but wander his eyes around the place , he saw a few kids playing at the children’s common ground , small kids chasing each other until they fell in the lump of sand and erupting in laughter, the place seemed to be well managed , more than an orphanage it looked more like a hostel where children of all age groups resided

One thing which sharply distinguished it from looking like he was walking at a school’s corridor was he did not witness any child wandering alone nor with a group of their friends

They were called in by the director after waiting for a minute or so,

The director was not meeting Park family for the first time , she proceeded to question Mr. Park

“It’s been a while, what brings you here? “

“Well, we were planning on completing our unfinished business here” Mr. Park stated

“By unfinished business I assume you mean Baekhyun...right ?” she replied eyeing the duo wearily

“Mr. Park, what makes you think I will hand over our Baekhyun to a kidnapper’s family?”

Chanyeol’s heart sank a little his eyes could no longer hold the director’s gaze as he sat with his bent posture with clasped hands , Before Mr. Park could speak the director continued

“Even though it had been for Baekhyun’s safety you say and as it shown in the trial ..”

“Director..”

“Mr. Park, Our Baekhyun has been doing really well, He is one of the nicest and obedient child I’ve come across …. I really wish to send him to a normal family “

“Director, I understand its natural for you to doubt our intentions but we are ready to accept Baekhyun into our family with open arms… the child has been through a lot and I would like to take him under my guardianship and provide him the life he deserves..”

Chanyeol kept mum, he had been out of words he usually thinks things out for important stuff but when it actually happens he is unable to utter a word.

“Directornim, Please consider our concern” Chanyeol spoke a quiet voice

“And you , haven’t you reflected upon your actions during this probation period !..”she remarked

Chanyeol suddenly knelt in front of her apologizing for speaking out of step and taking impulsive decisions in the past

Taken aback the director told him to stand up , she took a deep breath before speaking

“The thing I think is most important while raising children from all these years of experience is safety , second safety, third safety if the child isn’t safe then happiness , success none of it matters” she stated wisely

“Your right , We will very careful and make sure such a situation wont come up again !”

“You’ve come too late …”

“He’s taken” questioned Mr. Park kind of relieved

“The status is yet to be confirmed based on both the parties’ she said

The way back home had been a frustrating trip both Chanyeol and Mr. Park couldn’t believe that not they unable to adopt Baekhyun and yet they got to hear how they did not deserve to adopt him ?!

Meanwhile, Baekhyun had been barely managed to keep a pleasant face throughout the time he spent time with his new parents, he was good at being polite and but even a stranger could spot his fake smile

Thankfully, This had been a day stay at their abode and not the night stay it would have been highly difficult to keep his show till late 

Later when the parent drove him back to New Hope , Baekhyun was finally able to relax in the back seat , he thought how in few months or days this might become his official parents, how he manage if he feels so nervous like this ?

On his return he underwent a round of questions which he had been too tired to answer , but managed to answer them anyway which were same plain boring according to Director, who had felt a door had finally opened for the young child

Looking at his responses she had not expected , she did not take any hasty or quick judgment of the couple since the response from their side had been nothing but positive from start

She planned a few more meets for Baekhyun and his new parents , little did she know that would all be in vain

Mr. Park and Chanyeol felt offended after the meeting with director , but getting offended and turning their backs to the case was just not in the Park blood , they researched and prepared themselves with help of Detective Ma who too had warned them regarding the whole scenario “was statiscally not in their favour “ but “there was nothing wrong in trying”

Once they were ready, they came up with a new option altogether and that was guardianship, which was lot different than the typical adoption procedure, it involved getting a bunch of approvals to undertake the guardianship of Baekhyun , in this case Mr. Park would be the legal guardian of Byun Baekhyun until he reached the age of 18-20 thereafter Baekhyun was an adult and was free to take his decisions.

It took a couple of weeks to finally get approval of the court now all they required was Director of New Hope to agree, which they were worried as all what the director told them was how the young couple was still in an under consideration status, now it would probably lucky once all the the odds fall in place .

On the other hand , Baekhyun had been struggling with social anxiety during his day stays / brunches arranged by the director for him by his new parents , it was all a foreign feeling to have someone prepare food for him and treat him in a special manner and that got to his head that he tried so hard to please the parents that he was gobbling down the food too quickly and later emptying the contents of stomach on his return,

All this had been being reported to the director through the care takers of the group Baekhyun belonged in , she tried to ignore the situation by reasoning it as initial awkwardness or Baekhyun just trying to adjust into his new family .

She had not expected it to turn into something serious until Baekhyun got carsick this time on his return to the orphanage , things seemed too clear to be explained. The parents and director ended up having a meeting , wherein they finally were able to give up Baekhyun and choose other child

Director did not have a heart to explain Baekhyun about the whole thing , she did not want the child to blame the scene on himself and be burdened , she decided to wait until she found the right match….or she already had one in mind

She could not believe, she was considering to call the Parks as her last resort .

**One week later**

“Chanyeol-ah , you ready ? everythings ready ?” Mr. Park shouted from downstairs

“Yes!! Lets go we’re gonna be late”

A quick recap to the previous week, Director ended up calling them, obviously Chanyeol couldn’t contain his happiness, that he almost wanted to get over with the procedure and bring him within that week but obviously the procedure took a while but they were allowed to bring him home by the next week

Apart from that Director finally told Baekhyun that there was someone else who wanted to undertake his guardianship, but she didn’t reveal since Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun actual reaction and his take on this ……

Today was THE DAY , he couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous not to mention the rant Mr. Park had been giving him the entire car ride until they reached , when they reached it felt like it had been very long , they had just parked their car when he noticed one of the caretakers bringing Baekhyun to the gate , it truly seemed like it had been a long time , Baekhyun was dressed nicely and looked like a healthy child who was being cared for , only off point was he seemed very nervous

Mr. Park and Chanyeol left the car walking slowly towards Baekhyun who now locked eyes towards Chanyeol , too shocked to respond to the whole situation

“Hey Baekhyun, it’s been a long a time”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

Baekhyun was too overwhelmed and shocked to respond , he thought he smiled but he and been too immersed in his thoughts that he just locked his eyes into Chanyeol’s whose nervousness had all gone away after reuniting with Baekhyun.

“I’ve packed some snacks in the small bag just in case he gets carsick, We’ve packed most of the things , the director will follow up on most of the other things” Mr. Park acknowledged her

The care taker then patted on Baekhyun’s shoulder with a forced smile as an act of letting go, Chanyeol held his hand out towards Baekhyun with a small smile , which the smaller held instantly .

Chanyeol squeezed his soft hands as soon as held them, As the Parks bowed whispering a thankyou before walking towards where their car was parked ,

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed … and Take care” the caretaker reminded him ,her eyes filled with emotion

Baekhyun loosened his hand from Chanyeol’s grasp just to turn and bow “Thanyou for everything “ he said with first ever real smile the care taker had ever witnessed, she was glad that a great child like him finally got a family who will cherish him , content she waved the car goodbye as she saw the child go .

Car ride had been fairly silent but like a good silent , Baekhyun had been lost in his reverie, he was being taken in by the family who had saved him before even though he felt a little obliged but he was mostly feeling light.

As soon as they reached Chanyeol got out of the car quickly , telling his dad to get all of Baekhyun’s stuff before he could go and check his room , his dad stopped him

“Chanyeol- ah, I know you are excited and a little jumpy but I would suggest you take Baekhyun directly”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to argue when his dad signaled him to just take the kid in already , when they reached the door to the room, Chanyeol fastened his steps just to give his preparation a final check, he missed the small smile Baekhyun gave when he saw that

Taller stood by the door doing the inviting hand gesture , he had started organizing his entire room almost a week before, the room before the reorganizing took place mostly consisted of his things scattered elaboratedly in every corner .

Previously, the room had a two long tables where he kept all his school stuff with one entire wall with all his clothes dumped disorderly in the cupboard which he was never interested to see what needed to keep or throw until Baekhyun came around and decided to clean up his room for the first time ever.

Now, as soon as he enters the room the left corner has a smaller size bed it had been a while since he used that small bed, it had been quite a struggle to take out the mattress and his giant figure out of the attic. So the left side of the room is officially Baekhyun as it has the bed with a table and chair set .The table had a cute book holder ,with some new pens and a table lamp

The right or the middle side was Chanyeol’s whose bed was just parallel to Baekhyun’s , the extreme right corner was their shared closet. Since Baekhyun did have many clothes he and his dad went for some shopping a weekend before his arrival.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire at the effort, his Hyung had put in arranging the room , every corner of the room bloomed with nothing but warmth

“Do you like it ?” Chanyeol asked pulling Baekhyun from his reverie

Baekhyun nodded smiling, Chanyeol let out the relieved sigh he didn’t know he had been holding

“If you need anything let me know , also you might want to change” he said gesturing at the wadrobe corner “ and freshen up its been a long day”

Baekhyun wanted to talk more with Chanyeol but it was almost dinner time and he had too starstruck with everything, he felt peaceful after a very long time .. after months of staying at the orphanage he felt he had craved to be in a familiar place with familiar people around

But he still couldn’t believe that the Parks undertook his guardianship , after all the trouble he caused to Chanyeol

On the other hand, Chanyeol, very well knew how Baekhyun had been feeling , he was aware might have to talk out the issues on the surface ,the dinner went by peacefully when Chanyeol’s dad decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Baekhyun dear , I know you might be feeling a lot of things right now some might be positive or negative , I want to let you know we took this step after a lot of thinking and we feel its for the best , this the trial week/ month depending on how you feel here and then director can give us further allowance on this guardianship

Baekhyun silently listened to everything Mr Park had to say , “yes umm.. Thankyou for everything Mr. Park and Chanyeol Hyung , I hope I don’t cause any troubles.. like before”

When Chanyeol and Mr. Park shook their head in disagreement

“And … I think I am going to like it here” he added awkwardly smiling


	23. Chapter 23

The next week went by in various activities Baekhyun had almost forgotten about school , he did not feel comfortable to join his previous school due to various reasons , he was not prepared to go back to same faces after the aftermath of numerous trials and months of leaving in orphanage . This year would have been his second half of the second year of middle school but since a lot of things happened in the middle and none of the schools take new admissions in the middle of the session, he had no choice but to start over his 2nd year of middle school at a new school , While Chanyeol was in second year of high school one of the important grades , He was most likely to get very busy with studies plus the late night study sessions at school .

Enrolling at new school meant a whole load of shopping including books,clothes and in his case since he was the new member of the Park household, he underwent various rounds of shopping which had never done before, he had never imagined Hyung to be such a shopaholic, he was uncontrollable

Chanyeol introduced Baekhyun to one of his close friends ,Oh Sehun , who specially wanted to meet Baekhyun, more like who was the little guy who made Chanyeol beg on his knees . Baekhyun being the introvert he was , was extremely confused of the impression he made on Hyung’s friend –Sehun who was widely misunderstood as rude individual due to his resting face expression , but he was plain polite and made sure not keep Baekhyun out of loop of the conversations they were having .

Soon it was his first day at the new school , he was very nervous yet happy for the new beginnings , he felt shaky walking up to the class podium when the teacher called him to introduce himself , he tried to be confident by looking at the class notice board behind the students , just to give his intro smoothly .

“Alright Baekhyun, go take you seat next to Do Kyungsoo”

Baekhyun had had been too shocked at the familiarity of name he had not expected the person to be the same Kyungsoo he had known until he saw his friend softly smiling and waving at him

He couldn’t be more happier that he almost jogged to the seat assigned to him “Kyungsoo-ya , What are you doing here !”

Kyungsoo giggled causing his shoulders to shake and his big doe eyes to crinkle behind the square- framed glasses

“I could ask you the same !”

The two friends gushed over the fact that they had got a home in the same city and now they were in the same school . Baekhyun felt finally the life he had always wanted to live was finally coming together piece by piece completing the puzzle he had been lost in , he couldnt help but feel grateful at the coincidences taking place .He had always been the person who preferred familiar -ness over any other situation

He was glad to meet his close friend who made his time at New Hope House bearable all this while.

Once week was over, the Director had called in to check on Baekhyun just like how Mr. Park had informed him, she was very happy and satisfied with the result of how things happened to be , The Parks where then further allowed to keep the smaller for the time to come with some regular impromptu check -ups in between until he had matured .

Baekhyun had developed a routine, from home to school and then back home , Chanyeol had a heavy schedule as well, but he always made sure to have chat with Baekhyun, how his day had been, how many he friends he made at school mostly everything.

Chanyeol made sure to give all the attention and treatment Baekhyun should’ve been given from the very beginning , he had noticed how awestruck the smaller behaved at the smallest of things which made more soft , Baekhyun had considerably undergoing change , he seemed more comfortable with his lifestyle and with him unlike how awkward and sullen he used to be

But there was one this which had been bothering Chanyeol was Baekhyun’s inability to sleep at the right hour, well he did not mind the little yellow light till late hours, but it would affect the smaller since , he would end up feeling drowsy during the school hours . He tried waking up along with him till he would finally fall asleep holding the novel , his sleep inducer

But he failed to stay awake for that long , he thought he would tuck in Baek he didn’t expect the opposite to take place .

“Hyung” Baekhyun called Chanyeol, who was at the other side of the bed on his desk , tidying his desk before settling at his bed to stay up night long with the smaller

“Hmm, Baek” Chanyeol responded sitting on this bed facing Baekhyun

“Hyung, I think you should sleep in tonight …I don’t wanna keep you up cause of me” stated Baekhyun slowly

“But uh”

“ I’ve been sleeping in this style for quite a time now” he said raising his eyebrows

“But , Baekhyunnie don’t you think you will get sleepy at school if you don’t sleep on time”

“I do get sleepy actually , I want to be able to sleep properly “ said Baekhyun placing his novel on his desk as lay on his side facing Chanyeol

“Haven’t you tried some other method you know other than reading”

“Umm no, I’ve had very limited options" 

“Hmm, Uh what about drinking warm milk , kids usually fall asleep faster with that method”

“Hyung ! but I’m not a kid..” Baek replied whining at the comment “But I’ve tried that , it didn’t work rather it awakened my senses more “

“Lol, okay how about we try Incense sticks or scented candles or something” Chanyeol suggested it was a little funny, but he tried to avoid smiling , more like the elder wanted to make the other laugh since it suited him so much

“Incense sticks “ Baekhyun stated almost snorting , but he making a funny expression “who uses that stuff for this”

The quest to find Baekhyun’s sleep inducer had officially begun …

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

“Are you serious, Hyung ?”

The other night, after the two had a chat about how Baekhyun wished to sleep during the normal sleep hours , well here was Chanyeol with a whole package of how they were gonna master the art of sleeping early

“Well yeah, why would I get these if I weren’t” replied Chanyeol smiling placing the medium sized box of incense sticks and scented candles on the table, dusting his hands lightly after that.

Incense sticks were popularly used at places of worship, it seemed funny they were gonna use it for this purpose,

Chanyeol had bought this to try these methods by Friday, so they had time till the weekend to come up with something.

“Whoa, your step brother is kind of cool” Kyungsoo responded after Baekhyun had told them about this entire plan.

“Well, he is not my step brother, he is my Sunbae from school, I was in before” Baekhyun explained munching on the food which, Chanyeol’s step mom packed for both of them this morning.

He is kinda paranoid around her , he doesn’t get the okay vibes from her , he might be overthinking but he didn’t know he was partially right about it , It was cause Mr. Park and Chanyeol took this decision about Baekhyun single- handedly. Mr. Park and her even had a mini fight regarding the matter which Mr. Park was not successful in quieting his wife down , She had nothing against Baekhyun ,but she felt it would ‘ve been alright if Mr. Park had asked her opinion before he went forward with the Idea,

But, No! Apparently he felt she would be too busy on her business trip and so he did not bother to ask her.

Due to all this Baekhyun misunderstood the situation, though she had been trying to form a rapport with the kid.

Life in High School was not easy, from peer pressure to studying long hours after – school almost seemed never- ending. There were times when he wanted to leave all this and sit in the internet café and play video games with his friends ,but now that he had Baekhyun he couldn’t wait try all the fun activities with the smaller

He couldn’t believe he was procrastinating so hard for Thursday to finish and the next day is Friday. Finally when he gets a little rest from the daily bustling schedule he was tired of,

Chanyeol had thought he had it well planned with the stuff he had got, but when the two of decide to try their experiment with the incense sticks it turned out to be a smoky disaster with two of them dry coughing out of their room to the hallway

“Thank god, we tried this in the afternoon and not at night” Chanyeol commented after a mini cough session

“Hyung, it was a bad idea ... thankfully we didn’t burn anything” coughed Baekhyun almost teary –eyed due to the weird intoxicating scent of the sticks

“It’s Ok … we aren’t gonna burn anything” Chanyeol assured patting smaller’s shoulder planning to further experiment with the scented candles

But since Baekhyun’s sleep had already been vanished due to coughing all afternoon, he shifted the plan to try it at night.

Chanyeol had been grateful that it had been a windy afternoon that they were able to clear the smoke before the parents questioned them.

The supper was ready by 8:30, the aroma of the food pulled Chanyeol and Baekhyun from the room who were cooped up in their school work and occasional chatting

Since it was their first dinner where everyone was present after Baekhyun had joined the fam, the table was nicely set, initially Baekhyun and Mrs. Park felt slightly awkward , but the silence melted as soon as they started eating and chatting.

After the early dinner, Chanyeol decided to finish up his school work while the smaller catched up on with some of the old the old comics had, he couldn’t help but get amused at the tiny notes on some old bookmarks Chanyeol had written as kid, he took one of the them which had a yoda caricature which resembled Chanyeol tucking the old drawing in one of his favorite novels

After their peaceful night routine, Chanyeol took out one of the scented candle box with brown packaging, it was Sandalwood, he had bought other flavors but he preferred woody, rich scent for Baek. Both lay down on their beds after the elder placed the candle on Baekhyun’s table and tucked the smaller in.

“Hopefully, you can get some sleep tonight”

“I hope the same, Good night Hyung “ Baek waved at Chanyeol as he laid down on his Bed

The strong aroma of woods filled the room in matter of seconds, Baekhyun felt as if he were in a forest. Both facing each other in an unsaid competition of who will close eyes first, and obviously it was Chanyeol snoring softly while hugging his blanket, Baekhyun softly smiled at his Hyung who looked like giant teddy bear at the moment

He got up to extinguish the candle, softly touching the elder’s arm, before quickly stepping into his bed before he accidently woke up the other.

It was needless to ask how peacefully the younger slept as his dark circles were a clear indication he wasn’t able to

The entire weekend, was gone in these methods that Chanyeol had completely forgotten to prepare for a test he was gonna have after spending the entire morning studying; he decided to take a break in the afternoon.

He called Baekhyun who was walking in their lawn barefoot enjoying, the dew on the grass brushing his feet

“Baekhyun” he shouted from the window in their room

“Yes, Hyung” smaller responded squinting

“Wanna watch a movie?”

Baekhyun showed thumbs up walking swiftly to their entrance to return to their room

“Which movie are we watchin- ooh you’ve set up already”

“Yup, Come on up”

Chanyeol had not chosen the movie yet, but he had prepared some snacks and set the laptop on his bed where, they would be watching

After a round of scrolling and discussing Chanyeol chose a movie

It had a been an hour or so, Baekhyun started feeling drowsy after finishing the snacks with Hyung, while Chanyeol was intently watching his screen, went felt a soft thud on this shoulder, slightly shocked, he slowly moved to check on the smaller, his bending causing Baekhyun to further slide onto his chest, he quickly rested his back which he had strained for a while, intensely watching movie

It had been a few minutes, Baekhyun was comfortably sleep , he slowly lifted his frozen arm which he did not move since Baek had fallen into deep slumber ,he softly brushed his front fringes running his finger gently till the back of the head, further settling his hand on smaller’s arm.

Little did he know that he finally found , Baek’s sleep inducer


	25. Chapter 25

**Baekhyun Pov :**

After an afternoon of sound sleep, I woke up blinking my eyes and then closing it for a while , the surface felt so cozy to lie on…I suddenly open my eyes wide open, I see a laptop with movie credits playing on the screen , I slowly sit up without making a sound ,

I didn’t realize that I had fallen asleep on Hyung’s chest …

I slowly shift my gaze towards hyung who was fast sleep . His head seemed to in an uncomfortable posture , I kneel on the airy mattress to correct his posture .

I placed my hand under his head to place it onto the pillow which he had been using to rest his back on , as soon as I about to finish correcting his posture Hyung suddenly woke up making a short snorting noise , apologizing soon after

Rubbing his eyes he checks on the time, getting up to un- crinkle the messy bed sheet

Unsure what to do next I do nothing stare at what he had been doing , are we gonna pretend that we saw the movie and this did not happen ?

“Baekhyun-ah , did you enjoy the movie ?” he asked breaking his silence

Hyung’s face seemed to be slightly puffy due to the nap we had taken , I wondered how my face looked since I woke up just before he did

“Umm yeah , Hyung I enjoyed ..” I lied in the attempt to cover and re- assure him

**One Hour before**

The movie had been quite a boring choice , for some reason Chanyeol was glad that the smaller had dozed off and didn’t had to witness his poor choice in selecting the movie , which in his defense did not happen all the time

In no time , he found himself loosing focus from his screen , he kept on checking on the younger, patting him softly so that Baekhyun can catch get some sleep.

Until he felt , Baekhyun make a small movement like he was about to wake up , He didn’t know what to he would respond to why he did not wake him up while the movie was on he quickly pretended that he had also fallen asleep ,

He felt soft small hands at the back of neck , smaller’s hand was so delicate it felt almost ticklish 

Baekhyun had been trying to correct his posture , Before Chanyeol could break into a giggle he fake snorted to put an end to his pretense. After a horrible attempt to cover his fake sleep he asked if the smaller had liked the movie

The kid was already adorned pink cheeks from the long afternoon nap was now slightly red , he fidgeted before answering he did .

Chanyeol looked at him directly in eye in a teasing manner “really?”

“um.. yes.. uh No” smaller said fumbling

Chanyeol chuckled softly ruffling smaller’s head “ Its okay Baekhyunie , I know you fell asleep”

Baekhyun pouted slightly before saying “Hyung, you were napping as well!”

“Oh yeah yeah… I almost saw the whole movie though”

“Sorry Hyung, I missed the whole thingy due to the sleepiness” Baekhyun stated sincerely , sitting on his bed 

Chanyeol walked over to Baekhun’s bed side wrapping his arm around Baekhyun “its okiee, Bro”

Poking his tummy to tickle him further , “No no no Hyung” said the smaller pushing his approaching hand running out of the room , Chanyeol raced behind him , dodging the dinner table

“Ok Ok … Im tired , I won’t tickle” Chanyeol clarified

“Promise?” Baekhyun asked wingling his tiny little finger from a distance

“yup” Chanyeol answered imitating his gesture

The weekend was already over, there was something about the weekend getting over saddened Chanyeol, He would come up with various ideas how he could have spent his weekend and get a little moody.

Later that evening , Chanyeol was studying late aka procrastinating , Boys had their study lamps switched on bright enough for them to read , Baekhyun was checking ,if he had done all his home -work and packing his bag according to the schedule .

The younger changed into his night clothes , settling on his bed

“Good night hyung”

“Good night Baek” Chanyeol replied fiddling his pen on his table

Baekhyun was nowhere close to feeling sleepy he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling , it had some huge posters of Musicians ,Comic Characters, Anime his Hyung liked,

When asked Chanyeol about them, studies were put aside, it was the smaller’s tactic to get sleepy, rather he ended up focusing on the glowy yellow light brightening his Hyung’s face as he excitedly shared details of each them.

“Baek, aren’t you sleepy ..its been a while” asked Chanyeol yawning, staring at the wall clock

“I’m trying to”

……..

Chanyeol was almost done with his work and was about to sleep, he freshened up before climbing into his bed, Baekhyun was still not asleep he had been reading one of the comics when the taller diverted his attention

“Hey Baek”

“Yeah Hyung’ he responded sleepily

“Do u want to try sleeping beside me ....I mean you slept pretty well in the afternoon” he asked cautiously .

“Its okay Hyung, I’m sleepy now .. I can sleep any moment” said Baekhyun shyly, keeping the comic book on the table and resting his back comfortably 

“Sure ?” Chanyeol asked lying on his side, his arm in a crook, head _propped_ on his hand

facing the smaller. Baekhyun slowly turned his head in his hyung’s direction , getting up from his bed

Chanyeol opened his thin blanket , to let Baek in his bed

The smaller didn’t know why he was feeling slightly nervous as he lay on the same space with his hyung , who was still propped on his elbow

Chanyeol could make sense of the younger feeling a little shy as he made sure he wasn’t occupying too much space on his bed ,he softly brushed smaller’s fringes , to calm his tensed body ,

Baekhyun let out a sigh , his hyung un- propped himself and relax on his side still facing him, he felt awkward , the feeling of someone watching while he sleeps or the feeling of sleeping with someone was very new to him

He felt Chanyeol sleepily placing one of his hand above his upper abdomen , softly patting him to sleep …


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter – XXVI**

**Baekhyun POV :**

It was one restless autumn night when once again sleeplessness hovered over me,

“Why cannot sleep , when I try the most” I thought , Hyung had been studying when he decided to close his books and the table side study lamp and go to bed, One thing comforting about nights nowadays was that , I wasn’t alone anymore, in the sense – there was someone awake with me in these hours , with whom shared peaceful silences.

Secondly, It was very oddly calming to watch Hyung, while he continued with his mundane tasks, It had been a while since I felt this calm, all my time previously I was drowned in anxiousness, all credits to my disturbing life at my previous house .

I had been lost in my train of thoughts when Hyung suggested that I should try sleeping beside him, I felt slightly embarrassed it felt awkward , it was not just about sleeping with Chanyeol Hyung, it was more like – I had never shared space with anyone like this before

I naturally refused to skip to avoid the awkwardness, but I don’t know …it had been a long time since I had a good night sleep , I blankly let my feet take me to Hyung’s bed

Hyung shifted a little to create a small space for me, his bed was bigger than mine cause of his growing height and so the space beside him was just sufficient for me to fit in, hopefully it is spacious for him to sleep tight

I had cautiously placed myself beside making sure I’m stepping into his personal space , I closed my eyes and clasped my hands on my stomach , praying for the sleep to put me into slumber

I could feel Hyung was still postured himself on his elbow , even with my eyes shut I could feel his eyes boring into me , when I felt Hyung’s coarse hands stroking my hair , softly carding my fringes backwards

All these years , I went from finding faults within me, questioning why no one loved me …..

To ultimately getting used to taking care of myself,

Right now …this feeling of his caress moistens my eyes, breathing in this surreal moment I blinked a little to push the sting away.

**Third –Person POV**

The gentle motion of Chanyeol combing through the smaller’s hair, relaxed the latter’s tensed nerves.

Chanyeol lightly traced Baekhyun’s right brow with his index finger to brush his slightly contorted expression, soon there was a peaceful expression planted on his features.

The older slowly moved away from boy who seemed to fallen in slumber, lying on his back when he was slowly beginning to doze –off when he felt soft rubbling puppy noises from his right side , he turned smiling at his ability to finally make to boy fall asleep , he placed his left hand on smaller’s midriff to rub lightly

Next morning ,Chanyeol woke up to his regular school alarm, he on his side opposite to Baekhyun. He slowly blinked his eyes open to come in senses, it was still around dawn, Chanyeol had made a routine after he had joined high-school to wake up early and revise stuff before shower and breakfast every morning

Recalling, previous nights he was just about to turn, instead his eyes fell upon a small balled fists grabbing his nightshirt from behind , carefully he distangled smaller’s hands from his shirt and turned to look at Baek,

The smaller was sleeping soundly curled up in a ball , holding onto his back like a baby bird, Chanyeol slowly sat up , stretching and yawning as he as he did , he paused to pull the blanket to Baek’s shoulder

It was an hour later when, Baekhyun woke to Chanyeol dressed in school clothes casually sitting on his study table muching on egg sandwhich.

“Oh , you woke up Good morning” Chanyeol spoke still chewing , as he saw the smaller sit up sleepily in his disheveled form

Baekhyun seems to be slightly surprised , “Am I late for school, Hyung ?” he asked in his croaky morning voice

“No, Birdy you still have time I simply wake up a little early “

“Birdy ?”

“ You seem to look like one when you sleep, like a bird does ..you know like how they fluff up their feathers when they sleep, hehe “

“Oh Yeah I had one peaceful night” stated Baek while scratching and pushing his hair behind “Thank you, Hyung”

“ No thankyous, Baek… Hey you will be late “ said Chanyeol glancing at the time in his watch

…………


	27. Chapter 27

“Yah Baekhyun-ah, Your cheating again” whined Sehun

“Chanyeol, see this kid is playing devious again! I won’t come over to your house if you do this one more time ”

“No, Hyung I’m not cheating ! I’m just too good at it” replied Baek

“Right Hyung” asked Baekhyun smiling towards Chanyeol like a little devil, who could not help but sigh.

This was one of the moments when Chanyeol regretted introducing video games to Baekhyun, the younger had naturally gotten addicted to the extent that Chanyeol and Sehun ,who the older used to call over for gaming ,now no longer seemed to enjoy it as a recreational activity.

Now both were just either annoyed or boring of loosing to the smaller , who had become one notorious homebody with cool gaming techniques up his sleeves.

There were days when Kyungsoo had to drag ,his friend for hangouts and the after school coachings. It was just about a half year left for middle school to finish and it was about time Baekhyun to get out of his obsessive habit.

No one in the Park Household could really say anything as Baekhyun would cram nights before examinations and score well.

All credit was not just Baekhyun’s it was his Hyung too. Cause while everyone thought the smaller was cramming revising all like a parrot.

There were times when Chanyeol would tutor the younger, “Baekhyun-ah ? I’m sleeping early , I hope you don’t need help tonight ?”

“No, Hyungie I need you explain me few things” the smaller responded pouting

“But I’m sleepy…also we played so many video games earlier today , you should’ve prepared then” Chanyeol stated seriously folding his arms.

“Yes …but please just today, just once help me please ”Baek crawled over to his Hyung’s bed clinging onto his Hyung’s arms, who was standing across his bed

“No, You won in the gaming session, I win this” said Chanyeol playfully

“Please..Pretty Please” said the smaller pouting deeply

“Alright alright, I’ll tutor you, I would have anyway” the elder said pinching smaller’s button nose “But Hyun-ah , you have to study seriously hmm, you will enter high school very soon so you have to okey?

“Okie”

Something which Chanyeol had learnt about Baekhyun was he would always listen to him , Since he was his Hyung but another thing he really knew when to play his aegyo card. The smaller was a natural but he had only shown his aegyo only to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, the two most important people to him to whom he had opened up to so far.

It took quite many years to come out of his shell and find his comfort crowd, his old life comprised of abusive encounters which never let his conscience to open to anyone.

One thing Baekhyun really treasured was finding a friend like Kyungsoo and an amazing Hyung like Chanyeol

Tutoring nights were tremendously longer than their usual nights , his Hyung always was more attentive than him, but the smaller too never took it lightly , these sessions with his hyung made him feel confident when he would be feeling doubtful.

It had been more than year and Parks was nothing but a gem of a family, they were always caring to each other , Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gotten used to sleeping together on a on and off basis, since both lead a hectic school schedule including their extra curricular activities.

Sleeping beside each other had clearly cured smaller’s insomnia, while Chanyeol got used to having baby scent on his pillow case.

“Okay, I think that’s all for today “ said Chanyeol stretching his arms and yawning

“Hmm same thank you, Hyungie”

Both tired slipped into Chanyeol’s bed , Facing each other, Chanyeol pointed out to the smaller

“Don’t you have to revise, Birdy” caressing his soft hair slowly

“I have to … I’ll wake up early “he replied holding one his Hyung’s hand as fell into slumber

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
